nanovirus
by psychoflower
Summary: A sickness spreads across the world, and it only affects nations. There is no cure. Rated T for blood, countries in pain, and france. I don't own hetalia, but I sure as hell want to!
1. It begins

America walked down the hallway towards the main meeting area, dreading the chaos that was to come. He had been bearing the brunt of everyone else's anger lately, and he just wanted to curl up in a little ball and cry. It had all just been too much lately, and Alfred was not quite sure he even wanted to attend this meeting. But, heroes did not skip out on a meeting, although they may be late from time to time. So he entered the meeting hall, hoping that there would be no major fights today.

"America, late again? What is it this time?" Britain was standing at the front of the room, lecturing about this and that, probably global warming again.

"Sorry," America replied. He was starting to get a massive headache…

Everyone began to stare at the usually boisterous country, astonished at the one word phrase. China was especially disappointed; he was hoping to collect another entry for his book "most outrageous excuses ever".

"Well then. Let us get started," Germany stood up, giving America a confused look. "The main issue is that of global warming…" America tuned Germany out, not wanting the thick German accent to accelerate his headache. He just put his head down when France and England started fighting (again) and didn't even look up when Belarus began chasing Russia around the room. The meeting ended with nothing accomplished, and America simply got up and left. He was in the elevator, nausea joining his headache. Russia jumped in as the doors were closing to avoid Belarus, who had somehow smuggled in thirty feet of chain and a padlock into the meeting room.

"Amerika, perhaps you should reconsider my offer to buy back Alaska, da?" Russia was his normal self, still trying to regain back land he had lost. Normally, Alfred would have had a comeback for the rather large country, but he wasn't in the mood today. In fact, he was feeling rather dizzy. Perhaps he should sit down. Looking at the floor, he realized it was closer than he thought it should be. Was he shrinking? No… he was falling. The last thing he saw was Ivan's concerned face as the world faded into nothingness.


	2. Confusion

Russia stood silently in the elevator, staring in horror at America's body. There was a time he would have been glad to see the younger nation in pain, but now…

The elevator reached the bottom floor, and the doors opened. Canada and England were both standing there, and Russia opened his mouth to explain. England cut him off.

"Where's America? We want to talk with him." Realizing they couldn't see America, Russia pointed to the corner where America had collapsed. England saw what looked like a dead body, and sunk to his knees. Canada spoke first, although quietly.

"What happened…" he whispered. "What... what did you…" his voice began to get louder. Russia tried to speak, but he couldn't seem to form the words.

"I…I…"

Canada snapped. "YOU KILLED HIM, YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HIM!" Canada leapt at him furiously, the bear in his arms snarling.

"America… America… you idiot…" England seemed to be in shock, kneeling by Alfred's body. Canada was going all out on Russia, who seemed to be in as much shock as England. Fortunately for everyone, Germany chose that exact moment to come down the stairs and notice what was going on.

"Vhat…." Germany pulled the snarling Canada off of Russia. "Okay, what happened?" England pointed to America, his mouth opening and closing. Canada, again, was the first to speak.

"The communist bastard killed my brother, that's what!"

Russia finally found his voice.

"Nyet. I was simply in elevator, talking to Alfred. He collapsed, and we arrive here. I do not think he is dead; he still has pulse, da?" Internally, Russia groaned. All of those expensive English lessons out the door at the first sign of stress. Wonderful. Germany checked Alfred's pulse.

"Ja, he's still alive." Canada went limp in Germany's arms.

"So you didn't kill him…"

"Nyet."

"Well, what the bloody hell are we supposed to do with him? We can't very well take him to a hospital, and none of our houses are equipped to deal with… whatever this is." England stood up, and looked around. "Its not like we can leave him here!"

"I take him to my house, da? I fight many times, I get hurt. Lithuania built medical facility in basement! It is big enough to hold all countries comfortably, surely it will suit Amerika's needs?" Russia, in truth, felt a little guilty. He had been the only person in the elevator, after all. What if it WAS his fault?

"ja, that sounds good. And I don't want any objections." Germany finalized the deal before England or Canada could say anything. Russia picked America up, and began to walk out the door.

"hold on." England's voice seemed harsh, like he was trying to hold in tears. " I know someone who specializes in treating unknown illnesses, and he has worked with nations before. I will bring him over at seven." Russia said nothing, only nodded, and carried America out to his car.


	3. Contagion

"Ve~ now that the meeting is over, I can make pasta!" Italy was dancing around the kitchen, waiting for Germany to come home. He had said he had to visit Russia's house or something… but no worrying about that, there was pasta to make! Italy gathered the supplies, getting ready for another AMAZING dinner. "Eh? My head hurts a little. After dinner I'll take a siesta before watching TV with Germany!" Italy set the pot of water on the stove and turned it on.

"I wonder when doitsu will get home? Maybe he will bring me a present!" Italy resumed dancing around, waiting for the water to boil. "Ah, I should get Romano to help me! He can make the pasta sauce! ROMANO! ROOOOOOOMAAAAAAAANOO!" Italy waited. Where WAS his brother? "Romano? Where are you, I'm making… pasta…" Italy suddenly realized how quiet the house was. (Except for Prussia's obnoxious music in the basement, that is.)

Italy began to run upstairs, hoping nothing had happened to his brother. He ran to the door of Romano's room, got ready to open it, and… wait. What if there was a monster in there?

"Ve…. Ro-Romano?" Italy called out one last time, but there was no answer. Deciding that he would just have to be brave, Italy readied his white flag. He opened the door. He saw nothing at first, only a seemingly dark, empty room. He stepped forward, his cowardice at the ready. And then he tripped.

"What was that?" Italy looked at the object he had tripped on. It looked suspiciously like an arm. And the arm was connected to a shoulder, which was connected to…

"FRATELLO!" Italy began to panic. Was Romano… no, he couldn't be! The pasta downstairs began to boil over. The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the house. Wait… footsteps? The monster that had killed Romano! The evil footsteps began to climb the stairs. Italy stared at the door, what should he do? A dark figure filled the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I SURRENDER!" Italy began to beg for his life.

"Dude, your screaming is so unawesome. I cannot listen to my tunes while you rampage throughout…the... house... is that Romano?" the dark figure bent down, and Italy could see that it was just Prussia.

"Y-yes. He isn't dead, is he? Please tell me he isn't dead!" Italy began to sob uncontrollably. Prussia crouched and checked Romano's pulse.

"No, he isn't dead. Just unconscious. And he has a fever. My guess is he caught that thing America has." Prussia stood up as Italy cradled his brother. "Ill call Germany. He'll take Romano over to Russia's house, where they've set up a hospital for nations." Prussia began to dial the phone, when he noticed Italy was holding his head rather than his bro. "Little dude? You okay?"

"My head," Italy said. "It hurts…so…" and with that, Italy passed out.

"Gah! I'm definitely calling west now…"


	4. Warning signs

Germany and Russia stared mournfully at America's body. The only change had been a rise in temperature.

"Do you think he will be alright?" Russia's voice seemed far away, and much quieter than it usually was.

"I don't really know. Japan was much like this after Hiroshima, but there have been no major explosions in America that I know of." Germany glanced anxiously at the clock. It was beginning to get awkward. Russia began to pace in a strange figure eight pattern, and Germany cursed the dreadful silence, the only sounds coming from the strange machines hooked up to America.

"Russia, do you think-" Germany was cut off by his phone ringing, the sound echoing throughout the empty room. Looking at the caller id, he saw that it was his brother Prussia.

"Do you want me to leave the room?" Russia had paused in midstep, staring at Germany.

"You do not have to. Its only Prussia" Germany, in truth, was glad for the distraction. He hit "answer" on his phone and waited for his brother to begin ranting about Italy.

"Ah." Russia rolled his eyes. "That idiot."

"West, you have to come home! Italy is-"

"Let me guess," Germany cut him off. " Being loud and bothering you." Prussia always made calls like this whenever Germany left him with Romano and Italy, although Germany could hardly blame him. Italy could be annoying sometimes.

"What? Well, he was earlier. But now he isn't." Prussia sounded stressed, and Germany wondered what was going on.

"Spit it out." Germany listened impatiently, waiting for Prussia to gather his thoughts. Russia looked on, amused.

"Italy passed out." Prussia said it in such a hollow voice, Germany knew there was more. "Italy was upstairs, making a lot of noise. I came up to see what was going on, and he was holding Romano. Who is also unconscious, by the way. I started to call you, and Italy was grasping his head and complaining. Then he collapsed. Both of them are running fevers." Prussia sounded strangely calm, compared to his agitation before.

"Alright, I will come get them." Germany hung up, and shot a glance at Russia. "Its contagious," was all he said before running out the door. Driving down the long road towards his house, he noticed someone standing on the side of the road. Pulling over, he realized it was Liechtenstein.

"Germany, Germany! Please help. Its big brother, I think he's hurt." Liechtenstein was sobbing loudly, and she collapsed on the side of the road outside of Germanys car. Germany grit his teeth. Wonderful. He turned up the long driveway towards Switzerland's house, internally laughing as he thought of the ridiculous nation who believed he could remain neutral for all eternity. He walked in through the door to Switzerland's house, and looked around. The most prominent feature of the house was a large rack of long distance rifles, all of which had various names on them. There were three for Italy. Switzerland himself was unconscious lying in front of the rack. Germany checked his pulse as Liechtenstein ran in the door.

"Vell, he's alive. Sick, but alive." Germany paused. Should he tell her the rest? Probably. "I am going to pick up Italy and Romano, who are also sick, with the same illness. We think. I will take them all to the medical facility at Russia's house." Lichtenstein nodded, and blankly stared at the fallen Swiss. Germany hoisted the amusingly light nation over his shoulder, and walked out to the car. Glancing at Liechtenstein, he noticed she was holding her head. "Vonderful. Get in the car. The back, please. Danke." Liechtenstein obediently sat in the back with her unconscious brother. "Germany, do you have any Advil? I have a… massive…" with that, she passed out. Germany grimaced. So a headache was an early warning sign. He finally reached his own house, where Prussia seemed to be dancing on the porch.

"What took you so long?" Prussia ran up to the car and looked in. "and… whoa, why is the territorial pantywaist here? And dead?"

"He's unconscious, dummkopf." Germany rolled his eyes. His brother was such an idiot. "Now bring the Vargas brothers out to the car." Prussia ran inside and grabbed Italy and Romano, hauling them outside and setting them in the backseat.

"Wunderbar. Now get in the front." As soon as everyone was loaded into the car, Germany left, taking the back roads. It would take longer, but at least he wouldn't run into anyone else on the road. He didn't have any more room in his car.

Danke- thank you.

Dummkopf- Idiot, blockhead.

Wunderbar- wonderful.


	5. Acceleration

Canada paced back and forth outside of Russia's house. He did not want to enter without being invited in, but he had knocked on the door over a half hour ago. Sighing, he tested the doorknob. Locked. Great. He knocked again, and a car pulled up in the driveway. Germany got out, and walked into Canada.

"Oh sorry! I didn't see you there." Germany got out the keys to Russia's house. " You're probably here to see your brother, right?" as Germany unlocked the door and went inside Canada sighed again. This always happened. People didn't see him; they ran into him, or they just ignored him. Walking inside, he was nearly run over by Russia, who was sprinting outside.

"What's going on?" Matthews voice was barely audible, but it was heard by the Russian nonetheless.

"Apparently this disease, whatever it is, is contagious. The Vargas brothers have it, and so does Switzerland. Oh, and Liechtenstein." Russia lifted Switzerland and Romano out of the car, grunting under Romano's weight. "Geez, what does he eat? Grab Italy and Liechtenstein, would you?" Russia walked into the house. Not wanting to be left behind in the snow, Canada grabbed the two smaller countries and walked inside. Surprisingly, Italy was rather muscular. Probably from all of the running and flag waving. Walking inside, he noticed the rather… odd décor of Russia's house. There were intestines stretched across the house, much like Christmas lights. Looking around, Canada spotted a sign pointing down to the basement labeled "hospital."

"Canada? Is that you? Get down here!" someone called from downstairs. Canada rolled his eyes. Based on the guttural quality of the speech, it was probably Prussia. He carried the two countries downstairs and suddenly noticed how hot they were. He set them on two available beds downstairs and walked over to Russia.

"Where is my brother?" he was slightly louder than normal. Russia pointed over to a large metal tub at the side of the room. Canada walked over, and looked inside. Alfred was covered in snow! "What is going on?" Canada backed away, confused.

" Americas fever is in the hundreds. This was the only way we could think of to cool him down, besides putting him in the deep freeze." Germany walked over to America's body and checked the temperature reading on the machines hooked up to Matthews's brother. "Good. He's down to 192."

"Matthew, could you come over here?" Prussia was tending to Italy. "I need you to help me hook up Feliciano to these machines." Canada nodded obediently. Anything he could do, he would.

"Let us know if you get a headache, okay? That seems to be an early warning sign." Prussia's usually rough demeanor was gone, and only open concern remained as he glanced over at Romano as they hooked up Italy.

"You alright, Prussia?" Canada moved some wires away from Italy's face. "You look worried." Before Prussia had a chance to answer, Canada was pulled aside by Russia, who had finished hooking up Switzerland.

"Could you drive around and find out who else has caught the disease? Also, have everyone come here, da?" Russia was only half focused on talking. He kept glancing at the various monitors around the large room. Especially America's.

" I suppose," Canada groaned internally. How would he gather everyone if no one could see him? "And Russia? I don't hold you responsible for what happened to America. No one does. It wasn't your fault."

"Ah." Russia smiled. "You have no idea how much that means to me." Still smiling, Russia gave Canada an awkward hug. A little confused, Mathew walked upstairs, past the strange decorations, and out to his car. The large Russian had been blaming himself… With that thought heavy on his mind, he drove around, traveling to everyone's houses. Luckily, it was still only a couple days after the meeting and no one had traveled intercontinetally. At most houses, it was the same routine. Knock on the door/ ring the doorbell, either not get seen or be mistaken for America, and find out if anyone had passed out. Only a couple houses stood out:

Poland's house with the Baltics in temporary residence:

"Like, hello canadiaaaaaaaa!" Poland's happy voice echoed across the long drive. "How's your bro doing?" Canada rolled his eyes. Why should he bother answering? He would just get interrupted anyway. He would just have to wait for Lithuania. Poland continued talking. And talking. And no Lithuania. Canada began to wonder if Lithuania was unconscious when Latvia ran screaming through the house.

"ESTOOOOONIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAA!" the panicked nation ran over Poland (who still continued talking despite being on the ground) and hugged Canada. "Helpestoniapleasetakehimtoru ssiasoranythingjustdosomethi ng!" Canada sighed. Another one? That made three on this drive so far…

"Have Lithuania drive him to-"Canada was cut off by an outraged Poland.

"Like, I can totally drive." he rubbed his temples "Geez, you guys are giving me a headache."

"That's an early sign. Latvia, get Lithuania and have him drive you guys to Russia's house. And no more screaming." Canada went back to his car and drove off. More houses to go to.

England's house, with France in temporary residence:

Canada approached the house where he was going to stay before this whole fiasco had started. It seemed so long ago when he argued with America over staying here or at a hotel. He pulled into the garage and let himself in. the first thing Mathew saw was France duct taped to a wall and England cooking.

"Matthew, stop him before he burns the house down...again" France looked at Canada seriously. "And hurry." Canada rolled his eyes.

"Never mind that." Both England and France looked at him astonished at how… well, VISIBLE he was. "We need to report to Russia's house." England quickly grabbed one of the many nearby fire extinguishers and put out his cooking. Canada peeled the duct tape off of France, who was thankfully clothed.

"There's been a development in Americas condition?" England looked at Canada hopefully.

Canada scoffed." Yeah, his fever is so high they have to bury him in snow." France sunk to his knees.

"Wh-what? You came here to tell us that?" France looked close to crying. England already was. Canada resisted knocking them both out himself.

"No. I came here to tell you that the disease is contagious. If you get a headache, that's an early sign. Now drive to Russia's house. We need all the hands we can get. Nations are dropping like flies." Canada stormed out the door, with both relatives staring after him, amazed. He was entirely visible.

Last house: the Nordics and Sealand:

With six new cases total so far, Canada was exhausted. He looked and saw the Nordics, all of them, playing on the lawn. Relief flooded the weary nation; he didn't think he could handle any more.

"Hey," he waved at them to get their attention. "Everyone!" they turned to look at him, and Canada got the sense that something was… off about them. They looked like they were playing simply for the distraction. As he walked closer, he saw what was the matter. Sealand was passed out on the lawn. Denmark was the first to speak.

"Our car is totaled." he stared straight at Canada. "Take the damn microcountry. And Finland, he has a headache." Finland waved, and grimaced.

"I don't think I will be conscious much longer. I'll get in the car." Norway picked up Sealand and followed wordlessly. Canada turned to Denmark.

" I have room for two more."

"Yeah. Take Iceland and Sweden. Sweden will worry, and if Ice stayed behind and the other passed out he would freak." Denmark turned and walked away before Canada could point out the OTHER reason Denmark wanted to stay at home alone with Norway. Iceland and Sweden got in the car.

"I wnt to sit wth my wife" Iceland obediently moved to the front. Canada sighed and drove to Russia's. That was eight new cases. Sealand, Finland, Estonia, Poland, Ukraine, Mexico, Greece, and Korea, plus anyone who may have fallen sick at Russia's house. It was accelerating.


	6. Stage two begins

Prussia finished hooking up most of the various countries. There were nine new beds filled, as China had fallen ill upon arriving. Prussia walked over, and began hooking Yao up.

"Prussia?" China looked up at the machines. "What do all of these do?" Prussia sighed. This again. How many countries had asked this? He had forgotten. He began to systematically list the different machines and there purposes, his brain going on autopilot. Germany, brain that he was, had figured out that having everyone in the same area would not spread the disease faster. It seemed everyone already had it; they were only just starting to display symptoms. Prussia only hoped that they could find a cure before everyone got sick, or … no. He didn't want to think about that. They had already figured out that normal humans couldn't get the virus. Humans could continue developing a cure after everyone got sick. China poked at Prussia.

"Hey. My headache got worse." Stopping for a moment, China looked thoughtful. " I think its worse knowing it's coming than having it hit you by surprise… ow." Yao trailed off. He took a breath, winced, and said one last thing. "Prussia, if anything…ech. If anything happens, don't… don't blame yourself, okay?" With that, China passed out. Russia walked over to where china was standing.

"Germany has started a meeting. You might want to join" Russia had a grim look set upon his face, and it was quite obvious to Prussia that West had figured something out. Germany glanced up as Prussia walked over, but said nothing.

"I've figured out a pattern in the disease. It seems to strike only when the minute on the clock is prime. One, two, three, five, etcetera are all prime numbers. The country gets a headache on one prime number and falls unconscious on another. We have not figured out why. A headache seems to be an early sign. After that, you fall unconscious and get a fever. In better news, Americas fever is down to 137." Cheers echoed across the room, and Germany paused. "There seems to be some strange pattern with this disease, and I am not quite sure how, but it seems to be able to communicate from one infected nation to the other." Germany turned to Japan. Japan took a deep breath, and began to speak slowly.

" The Vargas brothers' fever has been climbing as of late, but the second Americas fever dropped to 137, it went down again. Most of the other nations are experiencing the same thing, either climbing or dropping to 137. We are not sure why. Or how." Japan paused, and then looked expectantly at Russia. Sighing, Russia began explaining that night's routine.

"We are going to take shifts. You will have a shift with one other person. If you pass out, the other person will wake someone else to take your shift." Russia continued speaking, but Prussia stopped listening. His mind lingered on something China had said. "Don't blame yourself". What did that mean exactly? His train of thought was interrupted by Belarus, who was staring at him intently.

"Gah! What?" Prussia jumped back a few feet, attempting to escape Belarus' condescending gaze.

"I just wished to inform you that we have the last shift together." Belarus looked at him, and Prussia wanted to go hide. Of COURSE he got stuck with the insane creeper. Thinking about it though, it definitely couldn't be Russia, and West was "graced with the wonderful presence of" France. This was so not awesome. Prussia crawled into his sleeping bag, lain out on Russia's floor. To think, after all of these years, he would sleep in this basement again. Except this time he was a guest, not a captive. Prussia put on his headphones (none of that "ear bud" nonsense. Prussia was too awesome for ear buds.) and turned up the volume. He flipped through his playlist, drifting off to sleep. It was dark and dreamless. He awoke with a knife in his face.

"Get up before I carve you a new mouth." Belarus was sitting on him, her knife almost touching his cheek.

"I would get up if you weren't sitting on me." Prussia looked around. There didn't SEEM to be any new casualties… Belarus noticed him staring around.

"No one has fallen, which is odd, since they seemed to be passing out rather rapidly yesterday." She began to walk around the room. "Brother has asked me to leave him alone for now. I shall respect his wishes." Prussia was rather surprised, which was a rare occasion. Almost as rare as Belarus being in the same room as Russia and not obsessing over him. Prussia glanced around the room, and his eyes fell on Ukraine. Ah. That was it; she was worried about her sister. How sweet. Prussia glanced at Belarus, who was looking at him strangely.

"So, Belarus. Any idea what we do now? I didn't really pay attention to West." Prussia grimaced. He REALLY should pay more attention. This was going to get him in trouble one of these days.

"Japan says we can take America, the Vargas brothers, the Swiss and his sister out of the snow. Their temperature does not seem to be changing at all. Everyone is at 137. Belarus glanced at the clock. It's 7:00 now, so we have about an hour before the uninfected wake up." Belarus kept looking longingly at her brother, and Prussia could tell he may be doing much work by himself. Oh well, at least he may as well make her happy, and get some help while he was at it.

"Hey, Bella?" Belarus looked at him apathetically.

"So long as you don't add "swan" to the end of that nickname I'm fine. What is it?"

"Could you wake Russia up? We're going to need his help with this." Prussia felt a strange amount of compassion for Belarus; her sister was one of the infected, after all. Said obsessive country immediately brightened up.

"I would love to ask brother to help!" she walked over to Russia and began to pet his hair. A strange way of waking someone up, but much better than a knife in the face. Russia sat up groggily.

"Whaa? Someone die?" Russia looked around. "Why'd you wake me up?" Prussia gestured to the large tubs of snow.

"These are taking up too much room. And they aren't helping either. We need to move them out." Russia got up and began to lift America out of his metal tub. Prussia watched him for a second, and got to work on Italy. Belarus, sensing she couldn't really be of much help in the weightlifting area, darted around the room checking monitors and adjusting wires. They finished at 7:25.

"That went quickly." Prussia looked around Russia's large basement. It was more like a hospital than anything, just a very quiet one. "Why don't you wake the doc?" "The doc" referred to a British doctor who had helped England while he had a cold, and America when he caught the cold from eating the hamburger he had placed on England's head. He was famous throughout England for treating several rare diseases, and was one of the only people on earth who had doctored a nation; the only one who had treated two. Belarus ran over and began shaking him awake. Still more pleasant than a knife in the face. He woke up much more gracefully than Russia.

"Ah. I hope no one else has fallen ill or worsened?" he glanced around the room. "Bloody hell. They all stopped at 137." He began writing in his little notebook: 7:31. All nations are… he was stopped by loud screams. All infected nations began screaming at once. Everyone who was not already awake woke up immediately, with many calls of "Who?" "What?" "My ears!" and "My arse!" (The last one coming from Scotland, who had been sleeping while sitting in a chair.) Prussia ran over to his bed and grabbed his soundproof headphones. What was happening now?


	7. Not natural

**A.N. This has gotten VERY popular. Thank you all so much! so this is where I unveil the main... I guess you could call it a character. be prepared.**

France woke up to the sound of screaming. His mind immediately stirred within the gutter in which it currently dwelled. His first thought was (The author refuses to put this in the story) his second thought was (The author has decided that putting this in the story could corrupt young minds.) He then realized where he was, and he wondered if (think yaoi.) it finally occurred to him that the screams might be from pain. He also realized he should probably follow everyone else out of the room before he was left alone. That would be bad.

"Bloody hell. That was unexpected." England was the first to speak, and he stated the obvious.

"I believe we should wear some sort of protection- not that kind France. For our ears. That way we won't get a headache from the… screaming" Germany watched as France grinned. That STILL sounded dirty. Japan began to shuffle through his bag decorated with various anime characters. While he dug around, Russia muttered to himself, something about pain.

"That's true." Prussia seemed to be responding to Russia. How odd. "We should probably give them painkillers." Japan continued rustling around in his bag, and Germany began to smoke from the ears. A large vein became visible on his head, and France resisted the urge to go up and measure it.

"We have no clue what that could do!" The vein began to wiggle, and France watched it, fascinated. It looked like (the author has stated that France is a perv.). "Besides," Germany continued ranting, "a little pain never hurt anyone." The British doctor raised his hand.

"Actually, there are several recorded instances of-" he was cut of by Germany who waved his hand in the air.

"Fine. But how will we get it in there; the screaming would give people headaches, and we would lose our only warning!" Germany continued his ranting, and France watched the vein on his forehead grow. Japan let out a small, frustrated, noise and dumped his belongings out on the floor. There was a miku plushie, a zim plushie, a large red teacup with Grell Sutcliffe on it, and various other anime related items. Japan grabbed a box of… something, and held it out to Germany.

"Here. Earplugs." As talkative as usual, France noted. Germany looked at the earplugs.

"Vhat? I don't even…" another vein popped out on his head.

"They are themed so you can have your favorite yaoi pairing in your e- hey, hold on!" Japan looked after Germany in dismay as he walked away with two random earplugs. France chuckled. Yaoi, huh? France preferred the real thing.

"Who did he grab?" Hungary walked over to Japan and looked inside. "And where did you buy those?" she began sorting through the earplugs, putting some aside in pairs.

"The internet is an amazing place," Japan began handing out the pairs to various countries, who looked at the earplugs suspiciously. "And Germany grabbed Sebastian from kuroshitsugi and Natsu from fairy tail." While the two yaoi-loving countries began to chat about various pairings, France looked at what he had been given. There were cartoonlike faces on the squishy material, both boys. France put them in his ears and entered the room. The noise seemed a dull roar, and Germany was busying himself with injecting sedatives, which would work like a pain medication for the countries. France busied himself with a syringe full of the stuff, careful not to poke himself. He hated needles. It was 8:05 by the time they got everyone injected, but for some reason, the screams only got louder. The fever rose too, from 137 to 158. It seemed to be synchronized. The doc had left with a blood test to see if they could figure out what everyone had caught. Two more fell ill. France looked out across the beds. America, the Italy brothers, Switzerland and Liechtenstein, China, Ukraine, Poland, Estonia, Sealand, Finland, Mexico, Greece, Korea, and the two newbies, Scotland and Ireland. They were all screaming, and the earplugs were doing nothing whatsoever to mute the noise. It was rather unearthly, as it sounded like everyone in their country howling in terror and pain. Belarus was doing nothing, just staring blankly at her sister. Russia was outright sobbing. Germany had left the room, crying as well. England was sitting in a chair, staring at nothing in particular. No one liked seeing their friends and relatives in pain. With a start, France realized he was crying too. Why couldn't this just be OVER? As he thought that, the doc beckoned them from the door. All of the countries still standing walked over to have an impromptu meeting in the hall.

"Well, the blood tests came back." The doc hesitated, and then sighed. "I'm not really sure how to tell you this, but… it isn't natural." Everyone listened intently. No one spoke. Finally, the doc pointed at a picture on the papers he was holding. In the picture was a… robot?

"What is that?" Prussia looked at it, confused. "Some sort of robo-virus?" the doctor almost laughed.

"It's called a nanovirus. It is apparently intelligent, and is most likely toying with us. I just hope-" the doc was cut off by sudden silence. It was 8:51 am, and all was quiet. An unnatural sound that could only be described as a chuckle came from the room holding the infected countries. And then a voice.

"So you've figured it out."


	8. Punishment

England listened halfheartedly to what the doc was saying. Nanobots? Who cares? America was sick, and they had no idea if the disease- no the bots, would kill him. The eternal screaming from the other room enveloped England's mind in a fear like no other. America was in pain, and there was nothing he could do. England knew he should feel sad, but all he felt was a dead weight on his mind, neither happy nor sad. He felt empty. Suddenly, the screams from the other room stopped. A voice- no voices, all floated out from the damned hospital room.

"So you've figured it out," they said. England nearly laughed. Figured it out? They only knew WHAT it was. They had no idea why this had happened, or how! They didn't know how to stop it, or even if it COULD be stopped. All they had done was give the countries painkillers, which had done nothing, and possibly only made it worse. America had only lain there, motionless and screaming. Germany voiced England's thoughts, probably hoping to get the voice to reveal exactly what they had found out.

" Ja, we figured it out. We know what you are now. We can stop you." Germany stared at the slightly open door for a second, and then opened it all the way. No one was prepared for what lay within. All of the nations inside were sitting upright, and when the voices spoke, their mouths all moved. England realized that the nanovirus was controlling them. America was grinning widely, his teeth exposed. The world narrowed, and all that Arthur saw was Americas face, stretched into a smile that was nearly a grimace. England felt sick. The voices spoke again.

"Stop me? You can try! How exactly will you do that? Please, inform me!" the face that used to be Americas began to laugh. It was a laugh filled with malice, much unlike Americas own. England choked a little, not wanting to show weakness in front of this… creature.

"We already have a plan!" Prussia voice shook, with anger or fear, England could not tell. "We figured it out outside!" a complete bluff, but it wasn't like the nanovirus could figure that out. Unless… England's fears were confirmed as the room was filled with hateful laughter.

"Oh, that IS a good one! I love jokes. You figured nothing out. I've infected each of you! I can hear what you hear, see what you see, and there is no way you can stop me now!" England broke free of the spell that was holding him for just a moment, long enough to ask a very important question.

"Why… why are you doing this? What do you get out of this?" close to sobbing, England shook his fist at the creature that once was his brother. Around the room, the nano-nations frowned.

"Get out of this? What do I…." the creature seemed to be lost in thought, as all of the nano-nations cocked their heads to one side. "Hmm. I hadn't really thought about that! It just seemed like fun!" in synchronization, everyone on the beds smiled insanely. They then broke out in laughter, and all laid down. The only one still sitting up was America. He giggled, and England realized his voice still sounded the same as it was… before.

"What… what are you…" England looked at America with horror. The nano-America grinned widely.

"Oh, I thought you might want to talk to your brother! He wants to talk to you!" nano- America shuddered once, and then looked around the room.

"Dude… ow. I hurt EVERYWHERE. What happen-whoa. What's wrong, everyone? And where am I?" England sighed, relieved.

"America, you idiot." He ran to America and hugged him tightly. "Please stay okay…" England started sobbing loudly. Russia fell to his knees, and looked over at Ukraine. Germany and Prussia leaned against each other, both trying not to cry. Japan threw a look at China, and a lone tear drew a path down his cheek. England stopped looking at the nations around him and instead looked at Alfred.

"Are you okay?" as the words left his mouth, he knew how ridiculous they were. But he still hoped.

"Iggy. Something's changing…" Americas face twisted in pain, and he passed out. England leapt away, not wanting to touch his brother's unconscious body. Switzerland sat upright, and everyone turned to look at him.

"Heh. Times up! Now, lets have some fun, shall we? They can hear you now. They cannot respond, but they can hear how defeated you are! Now why don't you tell them how you have all given up?" England looked around in horror. Given up? Germany apparently shared his feelings, as he began to shout.

"Give up? Never! You hear that Italy? I haven't given up on you yet!" his voice was joined by others, defiant voices encouraging the other countries to hold on, that there was still hope. The nanovirus, however, was displeased.

"That isn't what I wanted to hear… I suppose I will have to punish you, then." Immediately, the screaming started up again. This time though, the various countries were thrashing around, in danger of injuring themselves and others. Everyone left standing ran to help restrain the countries, but even Italy was moving around so much it was hard to restrain him. Russia tried tying down the various countries, but the pain they were experiencing was just too much. They didn't even stop when their own arms were ripped off by the restraints. Blood flew everywhere. It seemed to last an eternity. The time was 9:31 when the thrashing stopped. 2 countries had fallen in the confusion. Well technically, only Denmark (who had arrived via rental car with Norway) had actually fallen. Hungary was still in the headache stage. She fell at 9:47. Austria stormed from the room, and piano music was heard from upstairs. England walked around the room, blankly going through the motions. Not even noon, and all of this…. All of this had happened. The countries cleaned up the blood, grim faced and blank minded. It was probably best not to think.


	9. Small hope

The piano made satisfying noises as Austria pounded his feelings into it. Downstairs, the screams added an extra note that never failed to cancel out the beauty of the music. Finally the screams subsided, but fearing what lay below Austria did not leave the piano. Instead, he played out his emotions, hoping that the music could drain away the fear, the hurt. It only seemed to make it worse. Prussia came up from upstairs, and told him about Hungary, told him she had ripped her own arm off. Austria played out his sorrow; said nothing. Prussia left in a huff, and went downstairs. Austria played on. He kept playing, and only watched out of the corner of his eye as Prussia returned with Hungary's frying pan. She had loved that frying pan. Austria played out his memories of her, and continued until he was whacked clear across the room by Prussia. He survived, thankfully.

"What do you want?" Austria finally spoke. He had thought that he would never utter another word. Prussia looked just as pained as he felt.

"Dude, you need to help. You do not get the privilege to come up here and sulk while the rest of us work. Even West is choking through it, you can too." With that, Austria was dragged downstairs by the angered nation, who did not bother with pulling him around the large puddles of blood on the floor, instead going straight through them. Russia handed him a needle and thread, and helped him up.

"Sew their limbs back on, da? We do not want them to lose any more blood." the thread started out purple. It turned red as the needle pierced the skin of his fallen friends, stained with blood. Austria avoided looking at their faces, only paying attention to the limbs that had been violently ripped off. Soon, everyone was back in one piece. More or less. Everyone could only hope that no one would thrash around again. The nano-virus had said that they could hear them now right? But any words of encouragement to the fallen would probably start the thrashing around again. With everyone sewn back together, a meeting was started in the middle of the room. There was no point in exiting the bloodstained hospitalesque area, as the nano-virus could hear them wherever they were. Germany began to speak, as in charge as always.

"So, we need a vay to keep them from rolling off of their beds." More was expressed in that sentence than was actually said. He realized that if it had happened once, it could happen again. They needed a way to at least keep the nations in place, as there was no real way to restrain them completely. Austria suddenly had a thought. What if they put them in a box?

"Ah, I have an idea." Everyone turned to look at him, interested. "We could put them in a clear box made of some kind of bulletproof glass." Japan nodded, and it was obvious he had already built it mentally.

"Hai. I could make something like that. I could also talk with… Chinas…boss." Everyone suddenly realized something. Their bosses had no clue where they were.

"Hmpf." Germany whipped out his phone and began texting "I vill send out a text to everyone's boss, telling them to come here. The Nanobot seems uninterested in infecting humans, just nations. Having them come here will be easier than explaining it." Everyone understood. Explaining something like this over the phone would be difficult, if not nearly impossible. Japan got up and began to leave.

"I will get started on the containers right away. Could I have someone come with me to help in case I…" he did not have to finish. Canada got up and went with him. As they gathered their things, Austria realized he was covered in blood and purple thread clippings. Wonderful. Everyone was completely disgusting.

"Ah, Russia? Do you have showers? Several of them?" Austria waved a little at Russia. Hopefully there were multiple showers, as there was no way they could get clean within the day using only one. It was 3:00, after all, and plenty of grimy countries.

"Canada and I can shower at my place." Japan left with said country, and France snickered. Still a perv in the midst of all this. Russia nodded and waved goodbye to Canada and Japan as they left.

"Da. I have many showers from when I used to be soviet and I was not the only one here." He quickly began telling everyone where they all were and then added as an afterthought: "we will not be sleeping down here. We will meet in the living room."

Austria enjoyed his shower very much, minus France's horrible singing from the next room over. It felt amazing to finally wash off all of the grime. He stepped outside of the bathroom; dressed in his new bathrobe that Hungary had bought him for Christmas. She had buried his old one somewhere in the backyard, saying that it was "more patches than bathrobe." Austria went downstairs and found that almost everyone was there. Someone had laid out bedrolls, with one much separated from the rest. That one was probably for France. Austria claimed the bedroll next to the grand piano and took a look around. Russia was surrounded by he Baltics and Belarus, England was as far away from Frances bedroll as he could get, and Prussia had set himself between Germany and Spain. It all would have seemed completely normal, just another get together, except for two things: one, not everyone was there. This was obvious of course. Many nations lay downstairs, silent as death. The second reason, however, was the more unnerving of the two. No one spoke. Not a single word was uttered. How awkward. France came downstairs and broke the silence with a "hey, why am I separate from everyone?"

"Vell, you see…" Germany started, but trailed off. There really was no good reason. France looked close to crying. It had all just been too much. First America passing out, then the screams and limbs and blood… he was not his usual self.

"Look, I am not going to molest anyone in their sleep, okay? Please just… I don't…" France was biting back tears, and Austria felt compassion for the normally perverse nation.

"Its okay, France. You don't have to be alone." For some reason unknown to even himself, Austria spoke up on Frances behalf. "Come over here and lay out your belongings by the rest of the group." France nodded a bit, and dragged his stuff over by Austria and the piano.

"Thank you…" France whispered to Austria, and for once they were able to be within ten feet of each other without fighting. Austria simply lay down and faced away from the group, falling into a dark, dreamless sleep.


	10. Stage three

A week went by. A window was installed so the bosses could view the fallen countries without actually entering the room. There were more instances of pain and screaming. Japan brought the clear boxes in. Almost everyone had fallen. Japan himself had a headache, and the only others still standing were Germany, England, Russia, and Prussia. All they could do was sit in a circle, waiting for something to happen. Japan passed out. The doc logged the time. England got a headache, and lay down in a bed next to America's. He fell unconscious. Russia stood up and walked over to where his sisters lay. He cried. There was no point to it, really. There was nothing they could do. Hopelessness floated through the room. Germany got a headache. He went and got into a bed next to Italy. Prussia grit his teeth. Russia left his sisters and sat next to him.

"Ironic that after all this time we would end up alone togeth-"Russia had started to voice something, but stopped abruptly. He got up from his chair and went to the bed between his two sisters. Prussia was alone, except for the doc and a nurse that had been brought in to help with injuries. Why did HE have to be the last one left? All of the others were in pain, and he had to watch! He began wandering around the room when he wondered: what if he was immune? He WAS dead, after all. He opened his mouth to ask the doc when the headache hit him. He closed his mouth again and went over to the last empty bed and waited for it to come. The world faded into blackness and he was aware of another presence within his mind. The nanovirus.

"He he! The last one! Does it PAIN you to see your brother, your friends, in such torment?" the nanovirus spoke in a strange accent, like a mix of all of the people in the world. Prussia did not respond to the nanovirus's question. In truth, he wasn't sure how to. The nanovirus seemed to take in the silence, considering it. Prussia really wasn't sure what would happen next. This thing was more of a psychopath than Russia. Finally it spoke again.

"No answer, hmm? Well that IS unfortunate. Well you do remember the pain your friends went through? Your turn!" there was a strange laughter and Prussia felt a tingle within his mind. The tingle soon developed into a migraine. He smirked at the nano virus. Well, mind smirked at least.

"Is that all you can do?" he really was hoping that was all it could do. The nanovirus made a laughing/choking sound.

"Just an appetizer! And here comes the main course!" Prussia was suddenly enveloped in a pain like no other. It surrounded him, a sharp pain, an aching pain, a burning pain, everything. It was like the entire world had suddenly decided to hate him. Prussia screamed. He had never felt this before, and it could not possibly be any worse…could it? As if reading his mind, the nanovirus upped the pain level. Normally Prussia would have passed out by now, but seeing as how he was "unconscious" already, he felt eternally in pain. All he could do was try to escape. He was vaguely aware of his limbs flopping around on the bed. How unawesome. And something occurred to him. Italy had experienced this? Italy was weak! How... how… better not to think. The nanovirus upped the pain level again.

There was no way to tell how long it had lasted. Prussia was unable to do anything, just listen to the mad ravings of the virus inside of him and thrash around in pain. Seconds, minutes, hours, days… all the same. Finally, something changed. The world around him was no longer empty. He could see. The pain subsided. The doc was standing next to his glass box, checking his vitals. Prussia attempted to talk to him, but his body would not cooperate. He saw Germany out of the corner of his eye. He was still. Prussia wished he could talk to him, talk to ANYONE. Poor America… how long had he lived through this?

People came and went, different bosses, various others who knew about the existence of the countries. The peace lasted only a day. The nano virus forced Prussia and the others to sit up, and then it spoke.

"So now they are all here. Time for stage three." Anger filled Prussia. STAGE THREE? What now? He had already endured the pain, what more could there be? He felt his own arms move. Stupid virus, controlling his body. His arms rose higher. What was it doing? His hands grabbed his throat and began to choke him. The other nations were doing the same. It meant to kill them all.


	11. Forgotten

Canada fumed a little as he heard the virus speak. "They are all here, blah, blah, blah." Canada had been forgotten. Again. There wasn't even a bed made for him! They were all taken. Suddenly, all of the nations in the room began to choke themselves. Stage three. For fear of being discovered and infected by the nanovirus, Canada froze. All he did was watch as his friends tried to kill themselves in various ways. No one succeeded. This time. No doubt they would try to kill each other as well, given the chance, but they were all confined securely. Canada waited for when the virus seemed to sleep and pulled the English doctor outside.

"What devilry is this?" the doc whirled around, and spotted the quiet nation. "You aren't infected?" Canada shook his head, and waited for the doc to say more. All the doc did was pull out a needle. "May I take a blood sample? I want to make sure this isn't another trick." Canada almost laughed. Good luck with the blood sample. He had suspected there was a reason the nanovirus hadn't infected him yet. He dodged away and stood very, very still. The doc swore under his breath.

"Where did you go? I want to see…" Canada smiled eerily. He had wondered from the start how they had gotten infected. Casually walking out the door, he remembered that day…

"…What's a cold?" America had placed the cheeseburger on England's head, kind of a harebrained scheme, but a kind gesture nonetheless. He had eaten the cheeseburger not long after. About a week later, America had caught England's cold. The doctor who had treated England came in, gave America some shots, and left. Doubtless England had been given the same treatment. The virus had started there and probably spread at one of America's parties. Canada, as usual was probably ignored/left out at whatever event it was that the virus was distributed to everyone else. Looking up, Canada realized he had walked to the doctor's house. He shrugged and went inside, hoping to find a clue.

The interior of the house was much like any rich house. Antiques, useless abstract paintings, statues, and dust everywhere. Canada went down to the basement. He had known Russia for long enough to realize most psychopaths kept their stuff down there. Sure enough, there was a hidden door. A LOCKED hidden door. Which Canada simply ripped out of the wall. There were perks to being a larger country. Inside, there were multiple computer screens with various displays on them. Canada did not bother looking, as he knew that messing with them would get him found out. Instead he began to read the lab reports left behind by the doctor. They confirmed his suspicions. One line haunted Canada though: "Immune to all known treatments. Can adapt to survive anywhere. No cure." Any and all hope Canada may have had of finding something useful here faded away. He felt useless when he remembered one important detail.

Doctor C. M. Nickson read the papers handed to him by his only client. He specialized in treating Canada, who had various mental issues. Hopefully, he could do something. According to the papers, the virus targets the brain and the rest of the nervous system, basically making them go insane. The nanoids reprogram the brain to do what it wanted, which in this case seemed to be trapping them in a living hell. Canada looked at Dr. Nickson anxiously. Hopefully Dr. Nickson could figure out a way to beat this virus before anyone died. Finally, the doctor spoke.

"Well, I have an idea." Canada nearly shot out of his seat with excitement. He listened closely…

"Dr. Nickson's" P.O.V.

He almost fell out of his seat as he listened intently to what I had to say. I could barely contain my laughter at his antics. It was pointless to resist his future. I made up a random scheme on the spot, playing off of his various psychoses. Inferiority, murderous tendencies, a sprinkling of pure insanity. Ah, tis' wonderful to be a doctor. The things you can do? Endless. You need subjects for an experiment? Simply convince your patients that what they are taking is medicine. An endless supply of slaves, if need be. And the wonders of modern makeup made it possible for me to be various DIFFERENT doctors… I have footholds in every corner of the earth. And this fool, seeking help, had come to me and spilled out everything! His theories, the false information I had fed him... I toyed with him for a few more minutes, and then I decided it was time.

"Doctor Nickson? Wh-what are you…" ah, poor Canada. Tricked multiple times in the same day! How wonderful. I grinned, hoping I looked friendly- not that it really mattered- and picked up the syringe full of nanites that I had on the table.

"This won't hurt a bit!" I injected the nanites into his bloodstream and Canada dropped unconscious to the floor at my feet. How delicious. I carried him out to my car, and then I drove him to my makeshift lab at Russia's house. Ah, it felt SO GOOD to be finally free! Now I could continue my torment of the various countries, unhindered by anything else.


	12. Rebellion

America was very bored. It had been a while since he first passed out, and the continuous pain had become almost routine. He should have known better than to wish for change.

The darkness that surrounded America faded away, and he saw that he was in a strange, hospitalesque room. He was lying on a hospital bed, surrounded by some kind of plastic enclosure. It looked Japanese. America tried to look around, only to find that he could not move his body. He was paralyzed. Somehow, this fact really pissed him off. America began to yell at the strange creature that had inhabited his head for some time now, only to have said creature grin at him and cock its head slightly. America felt his body move on its own, and from what he could see, he was beginning to sit up. Matthew was in the corner of the room, watching with a look of slight concern on his face. America again felt VERY pissed off. The creature… thing was moving his body! Glancing around, America saw various other countries doing the same thing, sitting up and… moving their hands? Suddenly aware of the presence of hands around his throat, America looked down. He was choking himself.

America could only watch in horror as the creature manipulated his and the others bodies in different ways, attempting to kill them. A man who America recognized as England's doctor busied himself, taking notes and reading monitors. Night fell, and America felt himself lie down. Matthew left the room with the doctor, and Alfred waited for him to come back in. he did not. The doctor changed clothes and began to do his makeup, and America realized with horror that he looked remarkably like Canada's doctor. What was going on?

It took a few hours for the doctor to return, this time carrying Matthew over his shoulder. The doctor set up a bed for America's dear brother, and hooked him up to a machine not unlike the ones that everyone else was hooked up to. America was very confused. And then he realized he was not alone in his mind. Sure the creature was there, like always, but there was something else. He glanced around the confines of the room in his head (he had long gotten past the weirdness of being trapped in his own head) and spotted England.

"Dude, how the hell did you get he…re…" America was shushed by England, who was somehow far away and close up at the same time. England handed him a piece of paper, and disappeared into the fog that had conveniently appeared at the edges of Americas mind. England was copying spy movies again. America glanced at the paper, which was written in code. Fortunately, America was the hero, and could break any code in a matter of seconds. Minutes. Hours. Okay, Tony usually did most of the code cracking. But this was a pretty simple code; you just had to use the key that was conveniently written on the back, along with a note saying

"America, I know you are an idiot, so I included the key." It was a matter of (America paid me not to include the amount of time it took) before he had a full message in his hands. It explained the situation, which stunned America. He was sick? How could this possibly be? The hero NEVER got sick! The strange creature in his head was looking at him curiously, and America realized it was probably the virus personified. Okay, America didn't actually realize it; it was written in the note, but he would have realized it sooner or later. Maybe.

"I am ALFRED F. JONES and I will NOT lose to you, VIRUSY… THING!" America had decided that yelling at the strange creatu- THE NANOVIRUS was the best choice of action, as his hero voice would make it back down. Sure enough, the virus collapsed… in laughter. It spoke in its annoying, hissing voice that sounded suspiciously like Alfred's own. (If he was a chronic smoker, that is.)

"Rebellion? How quaint. I have contained that idiot England, and now you all get to see him die." The nanovirus smiled eerily, and America was reminded of that one horror movie he had watched not all that long ago. He was suddenly propelled out of the mind-room into his own body, which was turned to face England. He noticed that the beds were oriented in a circle around England's, and everyone was sitting up and staring directly at the British man in the center. England was standing in the middle, knife in hand. His face suddenly twisted into a grimace. The virus then spoke through England.

"This one has decided to rebel against me. You all know by now who I am. This will not do anything for you. You are still trapped here, by me and my assistant, the kindly doctor." The virus paused for a moment, as if deciding whether or not to tell them more. "The man you refer to as "the doc" is simply a vessel I created to house myself as I waited to unleash my wrath upon you all. I shall give your dear friend the ability to speak, to scream, or to cry as he perishes." Wishing he could talk to someone, anyone, America tried to reach out to the man he had considered an older brother, a friend. America could not move. England lifted the knife.


	13. Control

**A.N. this chapter has some swearing, so if you don't wanna read it, turn on the profanity filter. thats what its there for. I realized there was no disclaimer on this story, so Ive added one. happy fear and horrors!**

England began to cut through his throat, screaming in pain. Blood dripped to the floor as the virus forced him to cut slowly, painfully. Sawing away at his own neck, England called out for help, but there was none. Finally it was over, and his head dropped to the floor. Everyone waited anxiously, holding their breaths to see if "the rule" would hold. A country could be killed in one of three ways: defeated multiple times by another country in battle, a disaster killing off all of their population, or suicide. In the event of the last occurrence, another personification of the country would be born, but it would not have the same memories or amount of experience. If none of these three had occurred, the country would simply recover from whatever had hurt them.

What had happened to England was technically an attack from an outside party, but his own body had committed the deed, however unwillfully. Would England die? The tension in the air was almost tangible. Finally the stump that used to hold England's head quivered. The countries around the room relaxed. The nanovirus, however, was infuriated.

"I can't kill them? How is this possible?" England's head began to regenerate, and England himself collapsed to the floor. The virus had released his hold on the nation's motor controls. The other countries noticed their control was returned as well. The doctor stormed out of the room, and all was quiet. Everyone looked around nervously, hoping this wasn't another trick. Finally, America spoke.

"Shit, I haven't seen you guys in forever. I missed you. All of you, surprisingly." With that, other countries went to go hug their loved ones, offer moral support, and calm Italy, who was going through pasta withdrawal. Everyone, that is, except for Russia.

"Dude, glad you are better, but doesn't Russia look… lonely?" America was attempting to have a conversation with England, who was currently speaking with flying mint bunny. England looked over at Russia, and shrugged.

"He has always looked like that, America. You've just never cared before, so why the sudden urge to comfort him?" England pulled a scone and some tea out of midair, rolling his eyes. That git would never learn. He vaguely listened to America's rant of "well I'm the hero, so I will blah blah blah. The fact that America was walking over to Russia barely registered in his mind. EVERYONE snapped to attention when America slapped Russia. Russia spoke slowly.

"Vhat… was that for?" America grinned widely, and he spoke loudly, projecting his voice across the now-silent room.

"Dude. You need to like, lighten up! You aren't even paying attention to your sister's attempts to molest you. Or murder you, I'm not really sure…" America's smile widened.

"Amerika, you sound like a hippie. Or Poland." From somewhere in the room, Poland muttered something along the lines of "was that an insult to my dignity?" and was shushed. Amazingly, Poland was actually quiet. Russia spoke again.

"So you vhant to know vhat is botherink me?" his accent was bleeding through, as it always did in times of extreme stress. Russia struggled to keep it under control. Most nations tried to adopt a kind of neutral accent, making everything easier to understand. Russia sighed once and then continued, enunciating his words carefully.

"Do you blame me… for what happened… in the elevator?" realizing that particular sentence could be read wrong; he clarified before America could respond. "When you… fell down." America looked at him, confused for a second, and then rolled his eyes.

"You… are an idiot. " America smirked, and Russia realized that Americas wide smile from earlier had dropped off of his face during Russia's question. "Of COURSE I don't blame you. Now come and join everyone else before I throw you through a wall." Russia mentally facepalmed. America was such a moron. Russia began to move towards the large crowd in the center of the room, when he was hug-tackled by Ukraine, knocking him to the floor.

"Oh little Vanya! No one blames you! We all love you so much!" Russia could not speak, for Ukraine's large, er, appendages were squished in his face. Belarus growled at Ukraine.

"I love him more, " was all she said before persuing Ukraine around the room. Russia was just glad her… appendages were no longer on his head. Upon reaching the group, he noticed three things. Italy had somehow gotten pasta, Germany was trying to get everyone's attention, and England was talking to the air. No, scratch that. There was some kind of shimmery… disturbance there, but Russia could not focus on it. Shrugging, Russia turned his attention to Germany. By now, Ludwig had already tried screaming and yelling, but nothing was working. That funny vein on his head looked as if it was going to burst. Russia watched in fascination for a moment, but realized he would have to help the blonde nation regain control. Russia's basement had good acoustics, and the general noise of the crowd was drowning Germany out.

"Excuse me," Russia began. Suddenly everyone was quiet. "Maybe we should listen to Germany, da? Our situation IS rather dire." Everyone seemed weighed down by this thought, and the chaos in the room subsided. Germany cleared his throat.

"Vell then. This is a nanovirus, apparently designed to kill us. Does anyone have any ideas?" Germany looked around the room. His eyes alighted upon Japan, who seemed to be wrestling with a thought.

"Well, they ARE electronic, so we could hit them with an electromagnetic pulse. That would knock them out." Japan inhaled, as if to say something else, but quickly closed his mouth.

"Japan?" Germany tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the rest of Japan's answer.

"It is quite possible it would have no effect. I forgot to mention, Canada and I tried the electromagnetic pulse thing while we were at my house, but it obviously had no effect. We could try a bigger one, though…" Japan did not seem very hopeful, and Italy began to cry. Liechtenstein whimpered, and Switzerland put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. They had received a slight hope, and it was ripped away. What would they do now?


	14. Emotion

It was 3:10 p.m. when the first screams began. Not of pain, but of anguish. Romano was holding his head and wailing in despair. Everyone in the room turned to look.

"I have… my head…" Romano broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. "I don't want to die…." Spain rushed over, and began to try and reassure Romano.

"Lovino, I am sure you will be fine. Maybe-" Spain winced. "Shit." Everyone turned to look at Spain in horror. Cries of pain and horror spread throughout the group like wildfire. Everyone was affected in some way, be it by actually being in pain or having to watch a loved one fall to the ground in terror and pain. Russia was seen holding Belarus' head on his lap as she sobbed. England lay screaming on the ground while America tried to soothe him. Italy attempted to calm Germany, who seemed to be in shock. Greece and turkey had finally stopped fighting over Japan in a joint effort to comfort him…

Subconsciously, everyone moved closer to each other, welcoming what would have before been called an "invasion of personal space". No one was without support, and no one was without pain. It was not long before the screams were silenced as the nations realized that making noise did not alleviate the pain of their friends, most of which were already unconscious. Everyone sat there in silence, and gradually realized they were huddled together on the ground. Italy had somehow ended up next to Russia, the man he had been most scared of all his life. Germany and Belarus had both passed out from the pain. Italy looked up at the tall Russian, and noticed a single tear running down the side of Ivan's face. In a burst of compassion, and what could only be called the perfect marriage of innocence and stupidity, Italy tackle-hugged Russia, like he had attacked Germany many times before.

"It's okay, Russia. She'll be all right. Do you want some pasta?" Italy's display of affection set off a chain reaction, which spread throughout the group. Hugs were exchanged, comforting words were given, and overall peace was achieved. Russia looked down at Feliciano, and he smiled sadly.

"Your brother and the man you consider your friend have both fallen. I have only lost my sister. Why are you comforting me? It should be the other way around, da?" Russia wiped away the tears on his own face, and noticed the ones on Italy's. The poor boy was trying his best to be strong, not blatantly surrendering for once. Russia felt a twinge in his cold heart that he had not felt in a long time.

The entire world (quite literally) gasped as Russia broke down crying. He had not displayed such emotion since… ever. Sure, some tears had been shed in the presence of the Baltics, but nothing like this. Russia was full out sobbing, and it would have been rather comical had the situation not been so serious. Many countries winced as they realized they had developed headaches of their own in the confusion. Silently, the majority of the world drifted away into unconsciousness. Russia passed out from sheer exhaustion. Italy looked around in confusion as he realized he was the only one left. Even Canada had succumbed to the illness, no longer invisible to its effects. Italy felt a slight twinge of guilt for being the last one left, but even that disappeared a he fell into the inky darkness of his own mind.

A.N. this would have been longer, but my computer is on the blink again.


	15. Walls (or the lack thereof)

Prussia opened his eyes. Well, that wasn't quite right, seeing as how he was trapped in his own head (for the second time. Or was it the third?). This was irritating. But he looked around the confines of the rather small space that was his prison, and noticed something. Or rather, the ABSENCE of something. The virus was not keeping its silent watch over him… did that mean anything, or was it just another trick? What would happen if he tried to find a door? The edges of the room were blurry and indistinct, making it hard to tell if there WAS a door. Prussia couldn't think of anything better to do, so he just closed his eyes and walked in a direction.

MEANWHILE in Hungary's mind:

Pissed off. That was how America would have described this feeling. Pissed off. Hungary almost wished the virus was here; she would give it the what-for. Why hadn't she done that before? Oh yeah, she had kind of been distracted by the searing pain. The worst part was the loneliness. It was almost- she hated to put it this way- boring without the pain. And then the wall quivered.

MEANWHILE in England's mind:

Chained to the floor because of his earlier escapades, England had plenty of time to think. And hum. And write a new recipe for scones. God, when were those gits going to figure out they could simply walk from room to room? England would have twiddled his thumbs, but his wrists were currently attached to the floor. He breathed a sigh of relief upon realizing someone was standing just out of his sight.

"Oh finally, someone is here. Now could you please undo these bonds?" when there was no reply, England tried to turn his head a little, but to no avail. "Hello? Who are you?" a whispery, rasping laugh filled the confines of the room.

"Why, you know who I am. I have a message. The others will get here soon, and they will untie you. Now listen…"

No one cared what time it was when they all woke up in the real world. They had eventually found their way out of the maze that was the inner workings of the nanovirus. England explained what he was told.

"Basically, we can only be killed in a number of ways. War, suicide, or natural disaster. Since the suicide wasn't working, and obviously the nanovirus is anything but natural, it has decided to declare war." Murmurs of confusion swept throughout the crowd. War? From something other than a country? It was unheard of. But… still possible. England continued, sipping his tea.

"Fortunately for us, a war has to be two sided. Meaning, we have to be able to fight back in order for it to kill us. We have an allotted amount of time each day in which we will be able to search for a cure. Any humans we come into direct contact with will immediately die, which obviously complicates things. After that allotted time, the virus will do as it pleases. You WILL experience pain, but try to keep hold of your bodily functions." England sipped out of his tea cup, obviously finished. Japan whipped a computer out of nowhere and got to work on searching for a cure. Everyone else stood around awkwardly, not really sure what to do. That lasted for about an hour until the doorbell rang. Japan walked over to the door, opened it, and took a package from a man in a hazmat suit. The package was full of computers, wires, and fancy gadgets.

"Shall we get to work?"


	16. A death in the family

Four days later:

Pain. Immense pain. That was all that was known. It was that time, the time where screams resounded, and sanity abandoned. Many were thrashing about on the floor, when something happened. Everything was still. Nations stood up, sore and confused. Things were not going as according to schedule. They still had another hour of pain. Not that they wanted to feel the utter terror of relinquishing control, but something was different. England began to scream.

"NO! NO! TAKE ME! NOT…. Not him…." Sealand was on the floor, his neck bent at a strange angle. England shook him, trying to awaken him. "Come on! Th-this isn't funny! Wake up! Wa-wake up!" America dropped to his knees.

"Its really all over, isn't it? We can't fix the problem. We're all going to die…" Over on the other side of the room, Italy began to scream hysterically. Germany rushed to comfort him. Hopelessness descended on the group like fog on a deserted town. Japan stood up from where he was kneeling.

"If someone dies, we get extra time. Fascinating." Japan pulled out his laptop and began to take notes. England leapt up and jumped at Japan, anger clear in his eyes.

"BASTARD! One of our own is dead, and you don't even care! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! BRING HIM BACK, YOU BASTARD!" England collapsed on the ground, spent. Austria stood up.

"Although it is sad that Sealand is dead, shouting won't solve anything. Russia, carry England upstairs. Canada, please help Russia set up sleeping arrangements. Pulling another all-nighter will only weaken us. I'm going to go take a shower, I believe I shit myself." Austria walked upstairs, followed by Hungary, who was informing him how saying the word shit was improper.

"Hmm. I have nearly forgotten we are in my house, da? It just seems like a place for everyone. We should probably sleep in the same room we did before, all together. I do not think there will be problems with who sleeps next to who." Russia smiled at Canada. It was quite clear as to why they had been put together; they both had psychological problems and could easily recognize if the other one was becoming unhinged. Russia picked up England. Canada said nothing.

"Nonononononononon…." France was sitting in the corner of one of the upstairs bathrooms, where he had gone to clean himself off. He was staring rather intently at a wall in front of him, at seemingly nothing. "YOU CAN"T HAVE ME!" France tore out of the bathroom, running throughout the house completely naked. He began to swipe at things that weren't there, things even England wouldn't be able to see. Reaching the main living area, he promptly tripped over America, who was huddled on the ground next to England. France landed on top of England, in a rather, inappropriate, position. America was rather surprised.

"Wh- what are you doing? Dude, not-" France began to thrash around, seemingly not of his own will. England woke up.

"WHAT- GET OFF OF ME, YOU WANKER!" after France made no sign he had heard, and nearly punched America in the face, AND nearly kneed England in the groin, everyone realized something was wrong. France began to froth at the mouth. England sat up, and tried to shake him out of it.

"No, not you too!" but it was too late. France died there, with the world looking on.

A.N. I LIVE OFF OF REVIEWS. no, really! when I see how much it pains you to see your favorite characters die, it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling. so you should review. (I allow anonymous reviews too... ^^)


	17. Forgiven

Canada was snoring. Hungary sighed loudly, exasperated. She had been placed on the opposite side of the room from Austria, but…. She didn't really care. France and Sealand had been buried in the back yard. Hungary thought back to what had happened at the funeral earlier….

"Dead… He's dead…" Canada stared at France, stunned. "Dead. I never got to tell him…." Canada shook his head, stopping there. England was sobbing loudly, and even Germany, who had never cared much for France or Sealand, was crying silently. Everyone just stood there for what seemed like eternity. The sky was clear, and the moon shone brightly, illuminating the caskets. Simply the first two to move, the Italian brothers approached the dead, who were lying there silently. Italy closed Sealand's casket, crying. Romano closed France's, with only a whisper of "French bastard…" Russia and America lowered the caskets into the ground. One by one, nations began to leave. Soon, only Canada was left. He knelt by France's grave, and took a breath.

"Papa? It's Canada. Do you remember me? Its okay if you don't. I forgive you. I just wanted to tell you…. I'm not mad anymore. For when you gave me to England. I'm not… not mad. Goodbye, Papa." Canada got up and walked inside. Sadness hung in the air. He went upstairs and saw Hungary standing in the door of one of the bathrooms. She was shaking.

"You alright?" Canada placed his hand on her shoulder, concerned. She seemed to be holding a piece of paper. She did not respond to Canada. He gently took the paper and read it.

To whom it may concern:

I have decided I do not want to exist anymore. I understand what this means. I am unwanted and undesired, and the strain this nanovirus is putting on my body and mind is too much. I do not expect you to mourn me. Goodbye.

~Francis Bonnefoy

Canada turned the letter over, tears in his eyes, and was surprised to see his name.

Dearest Canada:

I am sorry I have forgotten/ abandoned you in the past. I wish better days on you. I am proud of you for getting so far.

~Papa

Canada wept, out of sadness and anger. Why now? Papa never was very strong, but surely he was stronger than this... surely…

Present: Hungary sighed and stared at Canada. He clutched the note to his chest like it was a lifeline. Perhaps it was. France had consumed a large amount of poison he had found under the sink. She had previously not believed that it was possible to feel sorry for France, but that note…. He had obviously had more on his chest than anyone had known. With those thoughts, she slipped off to sleep.


	18. Therapy?

Liechtenstein was sitting quietly on the side of the room. She couldn't really do much to help Japan research, and she wasn't strong enough to help Russia build the machines that were supposed to cure everyone. She felt rather useless. It was not a positive feeling. Turkey walked over.

"Hey, Liechtenstein, right? Could I talk to you?" Liechtenstein nodded. She really didn't have a reason to turn the brusque nation away; besides the fact Switzerland had told her never to talk to strangers. She didn't really feel like listening to her brother now.

"I don't see why not." Turkey began to explain.

" This is about Japan and Greece. Mostly Greece. Him and I used to be good friends…"

Greece was holding a wire for Russia when he was approached by Liechtenstein. She pulled at his shirt.

"Come here, please?" Greece sighed. Now really wasn't the time, but… oh well. She led him over to a corner, where someone was sitting. Was that…. No, it couldn't be. It WAS Turkey, Greece realized with a start. Confused, Greece began to listen as Turkey apologized for past transgressions, and asked if they could be friends again. Greece nodded, understanding. No one wanted to die with old regrets…

After that, Liechtenstein became a sort of counselor/ therapist for the other countries. It was funny how world peace was brought on by impending doom.

It was five o' clock when Japan and Russia finished the machine. America wanted to try it first, of course.

"Dude, it can't kill me, I'm the hero!" America smiled weakly. "Besides, I'm kind of useless… I'm not smart like Japan, I'm too clumsy to help Russia, and I would suck at helping people with their problems." England gasped.

"Don't you ever think you are useless, America! NEVER! I lost France and Sealand, I can't lose you too!" America was surprised, to say the least.

"I'm not going to die, dude. Don't you know anything? The hero… can't… die…"America collapsed to the ground, pale faced. He began to scream.

"Our grace period is up. Get him out of here, we do not want him to break the equipment." Japan gestured at America. Switzerland dragged the large nation out of the room. Everyone obligingly left, as well. Japan sighed. He was trying to be strong, but it was so hard. He supposed the others saw him as cold, but if he displayed any emotion… he would break. Just like France.

The noise in the "sick room" was amazingly loud, the sound of the entire world crying out at once… the various bosses of the nations had stopped by to view the nations from the picture window. It didn't matter, no one acknowledged them. It was of hard to notice anything but the searing pain. Inside the room, several countries were writhing on the floor, either having fallen off of their beds or having never gotten on them. (The country-proof containers were a thing of the past.) America accidentally punched a hole through England's bed frame, cutting his hand. He came dangerously close to losing a finger. Unknown to all, the nanovirus smiled, or the closest approximation to a smile as it could muster. All was going as planned.


	19. Tactics

Sweden had begun to get used to the pain. Well, not get used to it, per say, but he had other, more important things on his mind. Or rather, one thing. Since it had been discovered that France had committed suicide, several theories had surfaced as to why Sealand had been the first dead. One was that the nanovirus was simply picking the weaker nations/ micro nations off first. The theory that worried Sweden the most however, was that the nanovirus may be picking off the relatives/ friends of the stronger nations, in order to weaken them. That meant that Finland was a potential target. Sweden shuddered inwardly; realizing he wouldn't know what to do if Finland died… it would be his fault. Sweden's fault. The guilt from that… would be unimaginable.

Everyone came out of the realm of pain on schedule. A sigh of relief swept across the room. No one would have thought before that they would be relieved by more physical pain…. But anything was better than the emotional strain put on by the death of a fellow nation, and the thought that you or one of your loved ones might be next. The Vargas brothers began to work their way across the room, tending to the wounded. There were minor injuries, such as Americas cut hand and Ukraine's black eye that had appeared when she was punched in the face by Lithuania, who had been thrashing around next to her on the floor…. And then there were the more serious injuries. Austria had a broken leg, and Scotland had a huge gash running down the side of his arm. Many of the injuries around the room were self-inflicted, either caused by punching through things or scraping divots into their body with their fingernails. Other injuries were caused by other nations. But the majority were caused by the nanovirus forcing the country to injure themselves. Switzerland, for example, had several stab wounds in his thigh where he had picked up a scalpel and jabbed himself with it. There was blood everywhere. Still, nations had to grit their teeth and work through it. There were things to be done…

Germany and Russia got to work making the final adjustments on the machine. America, despite his cuts and bruises, had volunteered to go first as a test subject. He was testing a stronger version of the EMP device Japan had tried once on himself and Canada.

"Dude, I thought it was ready." America was tapping his foot impatiently. "Hurry up!"

"They have to alter it so you can get your fat ass in there. Now shut up." England was back to his old self, more as a coping technique than a sign he had healed after losing so much. He obviously didn't want America to die in this contraption, but there was no reasoning with the boy. He always did have a mind of his own…

Liechtenstein walked up to England. She was busy as always, and had a long list of countries she needed to talk to. Looking down, England realized she had somehow gotten ahold of a nametag saying "therapist". Canada was probably seeing her on a regular basis. She was so strong, strong enough to help everyone there. This thought made England feel kind of lame, he could hardly live with his own troubles, much less everyone else's….

"Do you need to talk?" she stared up at him, her eyes big. England sighed.

"I will…. No, I DO but after this, okay?" Liechtenstein nodded, understanding. A crowd gathered as America entered the machine, worry and expectation clear on everyone's faces. If this worked, they could send America out to help search for cures. It was impossible to get help from experts, seeing as how every human they touched would die. If it didn't work, they were back to square one. If America died… well, they were in unfamiliar territory. Anything could happen, and they knew it. A collective breath was taken as America got fully inside the machine.

"This is kind of a tight fit…. I might be too big." America stood upright in the contraption, with no room to sit down. A tear trickled down England's face as he thought of what France might have said at that moment…. England wiped it away and focused on America. No sense thinking about the past now…. There was time for that later. Japan flicked the switch.


	20. The throwing about of heads

**A.N. This chapter is exceedingly violent. you have been warned~**

Japan stared anxiously as the machine began to whir and beep, charging up for the blast of electromagnetic waves that would hopefully wipe out the nanovirus in America's system. If it worked, America would immediately leave in order to keep from being reinfected. The controls beeped, signaling that the EMP was ready to be released. Japan typed in the command code, authorizing the final stages. Four pulses would emit from the machine, killing all of the Nanobots. Japan watched the display. First pulse. Alfred's body went rigid. Second pulse. He began to scream. Third pulse.

"SHUT IT OFF! SHUT IT OFF!" England was crying. He couldn't stand to see the nation he had once called his brother like this. Why? Why did Alfred have to volunteer? England believed he himself should have gone. Yes, England thought, that would have been better. Japan rapidly flicked switches and pressed buttons, trying to get it to shut off. It wasn't working. The machine whirred as it built up to the final pulse. Japan stared. It was all he could do. He was no longer in control. He-

The final stages of the machine ran their course. America fell to his knees, weeping quietly. Everyone held his or her breath. He shook his head. The nanovirus was still there. England ran up to America and hugged him.

"You git. You don't have to be the hero every time, you know." Tears ran from his eyes. America smiled weakly.

"N-no. just this… this time." America collapsed, exhausted. England was nearly crushed under his weight. He flailed around, yelling angrily.

"You weigh more than Russia, you lard arse! GET OFF OF ME!"

Russia reached down and picked America up, lifting him off of England. "I will take him to upstairs room, da?" England paled. Old habits die hard.

Japan was on his knees. What would have happened if he had killed America? Would they have forgiven him? Surely not. The world spun as the realization hit Japan. His breathing shallowed. Russia walked over, still holding America.

"No dying. That would inconvenience others, da?" The larger nation smiled coldly. Japan was brilliant, and quite necessary if they were to ever maneuver their way out of this particular predicament. Japan nodded weakly. He stood up and analyzed the control panel in order to figure out what went wrong. He had barely begun when he was hit by a splitting headache.

"No-not time yet…" Japan croaked weakly, trying vainly to ignore the pain. "To ea-early…" He gripped the sides of the control panel. Nations collapsed around him, falling to the pain as well. Knowing that their thrashing about could damage the machine, Japan struggled against his pain and begun to drag them out of the room. America first, he was strong and could do a lot of damage. When Japan began to move on to Russia, who was curled up into a shivering ball on the ground, another hand touched his. He looked up and saw China. The older nation began helping to remove the fallen nations from the room. The pain intensified and Japan felt a warm fluid trickle down his cheeks. His ears were bleeding. He looked up at China and saw blood dripping from his ears and nose as well. They had to hurry. The only nations left were… were…. Japans vision pitched and blurred. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to form words that would somehow miraculously fix the world that was warping and twisting around him. He vaguely realized he had fallen down at some point, as he was now staring at things that were usually on the ground. Like the floor. Japan had never really noticed how nice the floor in Russia's house was, all shiny and grey. He wished he could admire it better, if only it would stop moving about and this incessant pain in his head would cease. His surroundings swirled again, and he wondered what the hell was going on. He felt very happy for some reason. Happy, happy, happy….

He was immediately transferred to that dreadful prison within his mind that held him during the periods of time in which he was submitted to the torture inflicted upon him. The pain had become secondary, however. (Japan was, although he didn't quite realize it yet, on his way to one of the most important discoveries about the "war" against the nanovirus yet) A dark figure lurked in the corner of the "room" (which now had walls.)

"You are probably wondering why you are here now, and not still working. It is still your period of time to fight me, yes?" What could only be described as a "grin" broke out on its face. Japan did not acknowledge the nanovirus, merely nodding and remaining quiet.

"I thought so," it glided (for that is the best way to describe Its movement) around Japan in a close circle, studying him. "And although it is not… REQUIRED, I do believe an explanation is in order." It "smiled" again, and began to speak.

"Well, I suppose this would be best… illustrated… in a way that makes sense to you. Do you remember… Hiroshima?" The "sh" was drawn out, and coincided with a sudden burst of pain. The combination made Japan wince. "I thought so. Well, America's excuse for that… was that you had dropped a bomb on Hawaii, but… he only wanted to get in on the fun that is war." Japan grimaced. He had been an idiot, thinking it was a good idea to bomb the young nation at the time… but no use thinking about that now. "I, as well, wanted to do something. I wanted to hurt you more." This was followed by a giggle-a horrible, terrible sound coming from a monster such as this. "But I had to have something that would be a good excuse…. This IS a war, after all." A war? A WAR? This wasn't a war. This was torture, followed by random guesses at a solution. "So… I waited for you to develop something that would kill some of me off. That machine? It killed half of my cells that were in… America… and therefore, gave me a valid reason to attack you." This was followed by another smile. Japan nearly laughed. So it HAD done some damage, after all. They could do it again, increase the power, and… but that might kill the nation being treated. As if reading his mind, the nanovirus spoke it aloud. "Needless to say, I adapted. It would take a MUCH stronger blast to disrupt my bonds. And something like that would kill whoever your test subject is."

Japan was hit by a blast of pain, blurring his vision. When it cleared, he was alone again. He sat down hard, leaning against one of the walls. He thought back to the things the nanovirus had said, hoping to find a clue. He couldn't think of anything for a few minutes when something hit him. Biologically speaking, an EMP shouldn't affect them at all, much less nearly kill them. Of course, the nanovirus was hooked into their nervous systems, which meant that the sheer act of killing the individual Nanobots caused the nations pain. Japan nearly laughed, but restrained himself. So, they had to defeat it without killing it. Wonderful. He drew designs with his finger on the ground, waiting for the next bout of intense pain. It never came. He slowly became aware that he was lying on the ground in the real world. NO! Had someone died? It couldn't have happened… no… He tried to sit up and couldn't. So the nanovirus was still in charge of his body. He waited a few moments, and his vision changed, indicating he was sitting up. Sweden and Finland were standing in the middle of the room. Sweden had Finland in a headlock. Kiku's mind was blank for a moment as he struggled to figure out what was going on. Then it struck him. His eyes widened in horror as Sweden's muscles tensed, pulling on Finland's head. Finland began to scream in pain. Sweden was pleading, begging the nanovirus to "please, just no… no… don't make me…" A peal of insane laughter rang in Japan's ears, and he realized his mouth was moving. Forming words.

"Poor, pathetic, Sweden." Every nation spoke, including Finland… "I can make you do whatever I want!" There was a horrid tearing sound as the skin around Finland's neck began to pull apart. "This may not kill him, but will it kill you? Let's see, shall we?" Finland's mouth twisted into a grin as his head began to separate from his torso, spewing blood onto Sweden, who was pleading in his native language. The head separated completely from the torso, its momentum flinging it against the wall. A red splotch appeared where it made contact. Probably not the FIRST red splotch to adorn the walls of Russia's basement. Sweden was sobbing now, and the head was still smiling eerily where it lay. It had already begun to disintegrate as Finland began to regenerate. A worldwide sigh of relief was stopped when Finland was picked up by nanovirus-controlled Sweden and put on a table. NO. The word raced through Japan's thoughts as he shivered. NONONONONONONO- Sweden ripped Finland's arm off. The newly regenerated head was put to work, screaming. The now dismembered limb was tossed away, falling next to Japan. He gagged as a droplet of blood hit him squarely between the eyes. This was horrid, and he had to watch it happen… His vision swirled for the umpteenth time today, and he realized he was standing. And then walking. Everyone came, under the control of the nanovirus, and stood around Sweden and Finland. Japan felt his mouth open, and not of his own accord, he began to laugh. It was a horrific sound, spewing form the mouths of every nation there. Including Finland… he laughed as his other arm was ripped off, and then his leg. And then his other leg. Sweden continued sobbing and pleading, but was drowned out by the mad laughter. And then it all stopped. Finland, pale from the loss of blood, passed out. Japan found he could move again. Liechtenstein hurried over to Sweden, comforting the horrified nation. Germany picked up Finland's limbs; probably planning to sew them back on in order to speed up the healing process. Japan was worried, however. Their time had not been over, not by far. If past indications were anything to go by, they had still had about three hours to go. Who knows what could have been done to them in that time? But it had stopped early. He looked around, fearing the worst. Had someone died? He began to walk towards the corner of the room, and tripped over something. Catching his balance and looking down… he realized it was a body. A short sob escaped from his lips, and he sunk to his knees. He reached out a shaking hand to touch the fallen nations face. He ran his fingers through the nations hair and began to cry. He collapsed, sobbing, over the dead body of his once friend and fellow nation, China.

...

**I HAVE the next chapter. Now I just have to decide when to post it. *evil smile* It could be tomorrow, it could be next week. We shall see.**


	21. Deal or no deal?

China watched, concerned, as Japan fell to the ground. At least he was smiling. With a sigh, China dragged the now giggling nation to the other room. Time to worry about that later. He heaved the last of the countries out of the room that held the dreadful machine. A terrible pain ripped throughout his body, and he fell to his knees. He reached forwards and dragged himself away from the machine, not wanting to have had gotten everyone else out of there only to destroy it himself. He had just managed to shut the door when his vision blurred and he found himself inside of his mind.

Grey, grey, and other shades of grey. China clicked his tongue disapprovingly at his surroundings. It was HIS mind, shouldn't it be a little more… colourful? Oh well, hat could he do about it? He had tried before to decorate, but to no avail. The nanovirus in the corner watched him apathetically. It looked bored, if anything. Of course, that could be China's imagination, the nanovirus playing tricks on his mind, simply the way the nanovirus looked before, or… who knew. A splitting wave of pain coursed through Chinas body, and he fell to the ground gasping. The nanovirus smiled. Yup, it was bored.

"Problem?"

"Aiya, you know very well what the problem is!" Another round of pain hit China, and he was knocked to the ground. China hated this the most, the different waves and kinds of pain inflicted. It was like being mauled by a bear, then hit by a bus. And then mauled by a possessed bear that breathes bees. And then burned alive. Needless to say, it kind of sucked. China pulled himself up off the ground.

"Oh, poor thing. Does your owie hurt? Do you want a band-aid?" It smiled again, cackling at its own joke. "Perhaps I have one in the pantry! Let me go and check!" It disappeared, no poof of smoke or boom or pop. It just disappeared, much like it had just walked through a door that China could not see. China tried to get up but found he could not move. He was tied to the ground by thin sticky threads, much like spider webs. He groaned, slightly irked, and promptly fell over. This broke some of the threads on his left side, but his right side was now glued to the floor. He wiggled his feet, but it didn't do anything.

"My my, you've been busy. I couldn't find any Band-Aids, I hope this will do." China felt a searing pain in his chest, and discovered it was becoming increasingly difficult to breath. He tilted his head downwards and saw a large iron bar protruding from his ribs. He breathed in sharply, then shook his head, trying to calm himself. It was all in his head… BUT IT HURT! He winced, and looked at the nanovirus, who was standing there, swaying to his own little tune.

"Oh? Does it hurt, now? Such a shame, really." The nanovirus crouched down and ran a "finger" along China's cheek. "You really are SO pathetic." China replied by whipping his ponytail around, swiping it through the nanovirus's "arm"

"Hmm. That wasn't very nice." Placing a foot on China's chest, it pulled the iron rod out until only two inches of it remained in China's chest. It then tilted the rod slightly, and shoved it back in. China screamed.

"Now, that. That is beautiful." The nanovirus danced away from the screaming nation, kicking the rod as it twirled. The 4000 year-old nation screamed and writhed in agony. Really, what else did you expect him to do? Sing, "Oh he's a jolly good fellow?"

No. When the pain had subsided, China glared at the nanovirus angrily. It merely giggled and pointed at one of the walls.

"Hey, take a look!" when China looked, he saw it was a view of the world outside his mind, the real world. Struggling to get there, he crawled along the floor, as the nanovirus laughed and taunted him. He reached the wall, and placed a hand on it. Or rather, through it. China then proceeded to fall into the real world. And immediately found he could not move. Again. The nanovirus was still in control. As his body stood up and walked towards two figures standing in the middle of the room, China fought with all of his might. He refused to play along with this… this THING'S games anymore! He fought, not noticing the drama in the middle of the room, not noticing when he was nearly hit by a leg that had recently been granted the powers of flight by the Swede in the centre of the room. He fought valiantly. But nothing. Nothing changed. He had not moved, not of his own accord, and he gradually noticed the words and laughter coming out of his own mouth. And as he looked into the middle of that room, he realized something.

"One cannot live forever." He spoke inwardly, calmly, to the nanovirus.

"Eh?" it stopped its cackling and listened.

"I have had 4000 years of peace and war, happy times and sad. I have spent times with friends and family, and seen many nations come and go. I am one of the largest nations in Asia, and one of the strongest, aru. I have held off invasions by both Russia and Japan, among many others. But one cannot live forever. Once one has done everything one can, they can peacefully leave this earth." China took a breath, and the nanovirus, being the sadistic bastard it was, cut in.

"Oh, how wonderful! You actually believe that? How sentimental! How cute! How-"

"Quiet," China growled, holding up a hand. The terror in the centre of the taunting countries continued. "I have not done everything I can yet. I have long ago realized that was not possible. But there is one thing I CAN do, aru."

"And what is that?" the nanovirus was honestly curious now, what could this PUNY nation do that could affect anything?

"Sacrifice. Something you would know nothing about. When you win a battle, we get more time to try and defeat you, and vice versa." China waited for the nanovirus to reply. After a heartbeat, it did.

"Correct."

"Well then. You have won the battle with me. I surrender, on the terms you stop this nonsense with Sweden and Finland. And you let everyone else free for until your normal time to attack. And you do not take over until then." China waited, although rather impatiently.

"Hmm… I suppose I will stop… for the time being. And I guess I can wait until later to torture your fellow nations. So. Is it a deal?"

"Deal." They shook on it, hand in…. vague approximation of a hand, and China felt himself fade away. Death… was not painful. In fact, it was rather pleasant. He had not felt this happy since that day long ago... he only wished he could say goodbye, to apologize where apologies were due. Of course, who was to say he would never see them again? Perhaps there WAS an afterlife, like America said. Ah, well. He had never been one for religion. At least, not recently. He felt himself fading, and he smiled as he saw the scene before him calming down, Liechtenstein running up to Sweden. China closed his eyes and drifted away.

**A.N. WHY. WON'T. IT. INDENT. FOR. DIALOGUE. anyway, this chapter was really sappy. but I thought an explanation of China's death was in order. Besides, hes epic and thus deserves an equally epic death. so. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Seriously. I love reading them. oh, and if you are wondering why China died, it was because my friend got a wok for her birthday.  
**


	22. Memorial

"Hello, Sweden. And how are you?" Liechtenstein smiled, placing her hand on Sweden's.

"I ripped m' wife's head off. How d'yu think I feel?" Sweden shifted his weight uncomfortably. He was still covered in blood, and it was beginning to dry and itch. Sweden resisted the urge to run upstairs and take a shower, seeing as how they were reserved for the injured. He wouldn't get a chance at hot water for at least a half hour. He sighed and looked at Lichtenstein, who was eyeing him curiously. She spoke again.

"But YOU didn't hurt him, the nanovirus did. If a man stabs another, do you blame the knife for the wound?"

"No."

"There, you see? Not your fault. And don't go thinking you could have resisted its control. No one could have, not even the strongest of us. Do you think we WANTED to stand there and laugh? Taunt you? No. But we were forced to. Not even America or Russia or big brother could resist." Sweden was silent, but realized why Lichtenstein was so popular as a therapist. She was good.

"Now. Why don't we go and get you a shower?" She said firmly as she helped Sweden up, ignoring his protests.

"But- 'm not injured!"

"No, but you're covered in blood. And you stink!" They walked upstairs, and seeing Lithuania, Liechtenstein tapped on his shoulder.

"Do you mind if he uses the shower before you do?" Lithuania shook his head, and sat down on a nearby bench. He was holding a blood-soaked rag to his forehead and had bandages covering his arms.

"No problem. I can wait." Lithuania smiled and waved them in as Liechtenstein led Sweden into the bathroom.

"He should go first." Sweden made a move to leave, and was whacked on the back of the head by a now-irritated female nation.

"Bathe. Now. You're keeping me from others who need my help." She stood there impatiently, waiting for Sweden to give up.

"Hmph. Fine." Sweden waved for her to go, and she did, closing the bathroom door behind her. She then turned to Lithuania, who was reading a book.

"If he tries to leave without bathing, knock him out and throw him in a tub of hot water. You're a guy, so it won't be awkward right?"

"Ehehehehe…. I'm pretty sure it would still be awk-"

"Thank you!" she said, cutting him off. With that she left him staring worriedly at the bathroom door.

She was halfway down the stairs when she saw someone.

"Big brother!" she ran and tackled Switzerland.

"AH! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!?" Switzerland barely managed to avoid falling over by grabbing the railing of the stairway.

"I'm sorry, big brother…" Lichtenstein looked up at him, pouting.

"No, its fine, I just…" Switzerland sighed, realizing something. She had all of this weight on her shoulders, being the world's therapist and all, but she still managed to stay strong. He didn't think that he would be able to do something like that, and he wondered if anyone else actually could. If she died… no, don't think about that. Think happy thoughts.

"Hmm? Do you want to say something?" Liechtenstein stepped away, giving him room.

"No. Not really. Except… well…" he trailed off. How would he say this? "I'm proud of you."

"Huh? What did I do?" she was very confused. He didn't usually say things like this. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I am proud of you. You can take on all of this responsibility; take care of everyone, without breaking. Without losing yourself."

"Oh. Well, I guess…" she was quite stunned. This was a side of him rarely seen. Usually he was yelling at people to get off of his property, not congratulating them. Of course, he rarely yelled at HER.

"I suppose… I just want to say… if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. You can't very well be your own therapist, after all." Switzerland turned very red. This was really awkward.

"Oh. Well… thank you!" Lichtenstein watched as her brother blushed and turned away.

"Its no problem, just…" a sigh, "never mind. One thing though. You might want to go talk to Japan, he's quite upset about China." Liechtenstein nodded and began to walk down the stairs again.

"Okay. Thank you again… big brother."

"You're welcome." Switzerland smiled and watched her walk away.

"Hey, Japan!" Liechtenstein ran up to said country, who was sitting in a dark corner, staring at a wall. He said nothing.

"So… do you need to talk?" she said warily, not sure how he would react. He still said nothing, simply looking at her and then looking back at the wall again. Liechtenstein stared at him for a moment, and then lightly thwacked the side of his head. "What is it with you people and being uncooperative?" Japan looked at her again, and then spoke.

"Where's China? I can't seem to find him. Do you know where he went? Can you help me look for him?" Kiku's eyes were bloodshot and his voice like that of a sick child's. He curled up tighter into a ball, looking back at the wall, facing away from Liechtenstein.

"Japan… I know you're upset. I would be too. I don't know what would happen if I lost my big brother." He gave no indication he was listening, or that he could even hear her, but she continued. "Do you want to talk about it? It can help if you talk" Japan was silent. Liechtenstein sighed. This was going to be hard. "I know, lets talk about something else. I will tell a story. Once upon a time…" she began to tell a story that Switzerland had once told her. It was a fairly basic fairy tale, with a price and a princes and a dragon. When she got to the part about the prince slaying the dragon, Japan spoke up quietly.

"Not all dragons are evil." He turned and looked at her, some of the resemblance to a vegetable gone. Many of the ones in Chi- in Asia, are good dragons." He then proceeded to tell her about the good dragons in Asia. She smiled as he finished.

"That was very nice, Japan. Now listen. Do you know what happened to China?" Japan stiffened, and Lichtenstein silently prayed she hadn't sent him back into his previous state of mind. He sighed.

"He's dead, isn't he? No, you don't have to answer. I suppose it was inevitable. I just wish…"

"That you could have said goodbye?" Lichtenstein said quietly. Japan nodded.

"Hai. But I suppose that is impossible now."

"No it isn't. We are having a funeral an hour before the nanovirus takes over again. You can say goodbye then." She smiled, and Japan did too.

"Good to know. I will be there." He got up. "In the meantime, I need to get to work. China wouldn't want me just sitting around." Japan stood up and started to leave, but was stopped by Lichtenstein.

"Don't bother trying to hide how sad you are, Japan. Don't lose yourself in your work. Take a day to grieve." She looked up at him seriously.

"I- what if I have an epiphany?"

"Then write it down. In great detail. In the meantime, you, England, and Canada are all taking a day off. You will be building a memorial for the ones who have died." Lichtenstein had truthfully thought of this idea during Japan's many stories, but she thought it a good one. "I will get them. You will wait upstairs in the library."

And so it happened. The aforementioned countries all took a day off. There was much griping at first, but everyone knew they needed it.

"So. A memorial." England was twirling a pencil and staring at the large piece of paper they had to draw their plans on. "What to do, what to do. Any ideas, anyone?"

"We could have pictures of them, along with a note about what we remember about them." Canada spoke up. "Remember the happy times and the sad."

"I agree with Canada." Japan said immediately.

"Well then, I suppose we are decided. Japan, you're in charge of designing this thing, because I have no idea how. Canada, you and I will begin writing and gathering pictures of the deceased. We can get our written statements first, and then a few others' thoughts."

"Okay. So, France first?"

"Works for me. He was annoying, surrendered too much, drank too much, stunk, was a pervert, and did I mention he annoyed me? Bloody frog." England waved a hand about nonchalantly as he listed off France's many flaws.

"I think we should write more positive things…" Canada giggled nervously.

"It is important to include both good and bad things. That way they can be remembered properly." Japan, as always, was the diplomat. England laughed.

"Alright, if you can come up with some positive ones, I'll write those down." He held the pencil at the ready.

"He was… cheerful, funny, a good cook…" Canada listed off some of France's good traits and they were written down. Japan piped up again.

"He always seemed to be willing to help others. Even if that was only because he wanted to reap the benefits." Canada and England laughed as Japan then apologized profusely for his comment.

"So… China." Canada moved on to the next one on the list. Japan spoke first.

"Hai. He was like father to me. He taught me many things. How to draw, for one." Japan held up a finished drawing of the memorial. It was of a large map with a drawer for each country, large enough to hold a letter and a few objects. The drawers were centered in the individual countries, or placed on top such as was the case with Sealand.

"Well… that's depressing." England said, eying the drawing.

"How so?" Japan saw nothing wrong with it. Then he thought a little harder. "Oh."

"What? I don't get it." Canada was staring at it intently, trying to figure out what they were talking about. Then he figured it out too. There was a slot for each country… which sent the message that everyone was going to die and therefore need a drawer. Everyone present was silent for a moment. England spoke up.

"As much as I hate to say this, we should probably leave it as-is. We may need the drawers later on." Japan and Canada both nodded, slightly depressed. Japan pulled out his computer and ordered the necessary pieces and materials. Canada and England finished China's and Sealand's lists of traits. Canada suggested that they just leave a piece of paper somewhere for people to add to at their own discretion. When everyone agreed on it, England suggested finding things that were once dear to the fallen countries and putting those in with the "memory letters".

About an hour had passed when everyone returned. Japan had the structure mostly finished and was just adding the final touches. Canada returned with the memory letters, which were filled with compliments, insults, personal notes, and apologies. England returned with items. For China, there was a stuffed panda, a small model of a wok, a few pictures of food, and a "hello kitty" doll. For Sealand, a certificate recognizing him as a country, his hat, and a small teddy bear. For France, a picture of a lady, pictures of French food, a stylish outfit, and a small bottle of French wine. The items were carefully placed in their respective drawers. Japan sat in front of the finished project, looking at it mournfully. Canada walked forwards and laid his hand on the ocean.

"We will always miss them. That will never go away. But they will be remembered."

Once the day had passed, they all gladly went back to work. No one really got anywhere for the first two hours.

"Hey, Japan!" Italy skipped up to Japan, pasta in hand. "The funeral is in about an hour. Germany told me to tell you." Italy danced away, seeming normal for all intents and purposes. It was quite obvious to most, however, that he was just as worried as everyone else. Japan sighed and tried unsuccessfully for a few more minutes to come up with something but failed miserably. He then went and got dressed formally (i.e., something without blood on it) and went outside. Many people were already there. Russia, America, Korea. The Italy brothers. Germany. Hong Kong and Taiwan were there as well. Japan looked at his watch. Only twenty minutes to go before the funeral started. People filtered in slowly. Most were there by the time it started. Some did not come at all. Japan watched silently as they lowered China into the ground. Taking a glance around, he saw the quiet faces of others. He looked back down as they buried his old friend. All was silent.

"Japan? Do you want to say a few words?" Germany asked.

"Hai. I suppose that would be appropriate." Japan sighed and everyone looked at him. He saw the pain in their eyes. "He was… an amazing person. A good cook but a little conceited about his cooking. He believed it could solve anything." There were a few giggles at that. "He was kind to me, despite the fact I was a… troublesome child. He gave me much of what I have today. I wish I could have had a few more moments with him." Japan finished, a tear running down the side of his cheek. Nations began to leave, quietly paying their respects on the way inside. Soon everyone had already left but him, Hong Kong, Russia, and Taiwan. Russia knelt down by the gravestone, whispered words of apology (most likely for tormenting China) and left. Taiwan stared at the grave, and then left as well. Hong Kong shot Japan a look, most likely one of empathy, and walked away without saying a word.. Japan was alone. He sighed, and whispered,

"Goodbye."


	23. Success

Belarus was busying herself, cutting bandages. There wasn't much else she could do; she had no friends here, after all. She sniffed, wiping a tear out of the corner of her eye. Russia had gone to china's funeral… if she died, would he go to hers? No, best not to think like that now. She looked across the room to where Ukraine sat. Ukraine had been cutting bandages earlier too, until she managed to cut herself and get blood all over everything. Now she was just sitting in a corner, depressed. The normally cheery and melodramatic nation that was Bela's sister had broken, and Bela was not sure why she had become so melancholy, or how to help her. Bela sighed and looked back down at her work, losing her self in the tedious snipping of cloth. She was wondering if she should say anything when Prussia came over and set his hand on her shoulder. She jumped, dropping the scissors. Ukraine looked up from the opposite side of the room. There were tears running down her face, and Bela wanted to reach out to her, but held back. There had been a long rivalry between the two of them, or so Belarus thought, but…. Still. They were sisters! Ukraine's face was puffy from crying, and her hair was a mess. Belarus wanted to scream comforting words, but that probably would have been considered strange, even under the circumstances. Instead she turned stiffly to Prussia.

"What?"

"It's time to head down." Prussia gestured at Ukraine. "She alright?"

Belarus laughed harshly. "Is anyone alright here?" She stormed out of the room. Prussia followed her. They went to the basement, taking their positions. Belarus walked over and stood next to Russia. The clock chimed, signaling that it was time. Sure enough, Belarus felt the beginnings of a headache. Ukraine hurried into the room, and Japan closed the door. Belarus collapsed.

"Hello, dearie!" the virus glided around her, giggling. "How are you today?" it laughed maniacally. Belarus rolled her eyes and felt a pang of pain in her lower back, much like being stabbed. And she knew what that felt like. The virus sighed and drew back.  
"I've decided to try a new tactic."

"Why are you telling me?"

The virus giggled a little, obviously enjoying her show of indifference and defiance. "Oh, no particular reason. Perhaps just because I can, and you cannot do anything about it." It smiled and drew its face close to hers. "Besides, you are my… how shall I say… Test subject?" It drew back and glided across the room. "I have decided you are not dying fast enough." Bela was horrified. Not dying fast enough? What was that supposed to mean? For that matter, when would this… HORROR end? Bela, screaming and crying, lashed out against the virus. Something inside her snapped. This MONSTER was going to- no WAS hurting her brother! Her fellow nations! She leapt forwards, flying throughout the form of the nanovirus.

"An admirable attempt, but no luck, eh?" It waved a hand in the air absentmindedly. "Anyway let us begin." The room around Bela shifted and she found herself standing in a field. There were dead bodies everywhere. She looked around, nervous. What was going on? She took a step forwards and something-someone by her foot moaned. Looking down, Belarus realized who it was… Russia. She screamed. His entire lower half was missing. There was blood everywhere. Suddenly, Russia morphed into the nanovirus, and laughed at her. Bela screamed again, and fell to the ground, tearing at her hair. There was an unexplainable terror overtaking her, undoubtedly the nanovirus' influence. Bela began sobbing and rocking back and forth on the ground. She was utterly terrified…

Ukraine sat up and rubbed her head. It seemed the set time to be under nanovirus control was over. She sighed, hoping and praying no one had died. She got up, ignoring her injuries, and walked over to where Japan lay. She poked him, and he groaned. Ukraine sat down next to him. There was something she wanted to ask him…

Belarus woke up violently, lashing out at her surroundings. She nearly hit Austria in the nose as he walked by.

"GAH! What was that for? You could have seriously injured me, you know." Austria was his usual huffy self. Belarus silently wished she had actually hit him.

"Where is brother?" Three words, uttered so simply. Innocent, and yet utterly terrifying. Austria began backing away slowly.

"N-not sure if I know…"

"TELL ME." Belarus took a menacing step forwards, and Austria squeaked helplessly, pointing towards the basement. Nataliya smiled happily, her menacing demeanor gone in an instant. She skipped down the steps, but felt a note of terror under it all. She had to make sure he was okay. Russia was dressing others' wounds, despite the fact he was gushing blood from a ragged gash in the side of his face.

"Brother," Nataliya began. Russia looked up, but upon seeing Belarus, his eyes darkened.

"I do not have time for your antics, little sister. Please go elsewhere." He turned back to his work. Nataliya was stunned.

"B-brother…" her lower lip trembled, and she cursed herself for seeming weak. Tears should only come when they were called, when they were NEEDED.

"DID I NOT TELL YOU I WAS BUSY?" Ivan turned on her in rage. Belarus stumbled backwards, out of his reach. "NOW BEGONE!" Everyone had turned to watch the exchange. America walked up, a cold look in his eyes. He slapped Russia. The sound rang throughout the now-silent room.

"Dude. Not cool." America shot a glance at Belarus, probably hoping she would proclaim him her "hero". He was sorely disappointed. She turned on him, tears in her eyes.

"I don't need your help, you CHAVENUISTIC PIG!" She began walking away furiously, the room around her burning red with her hatred, but stopped as she felt a hand around her wrist. Turning sharply and getting ready to tell whoever DARED to touch her off, Belarus tried not to cry. It was America. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped upon seeing the look in his eyes.

"Tell us what happened." America dropped her hand. Belarus unsuccessfully tried to restrain the tears that were threatening to come forth and ruin her reputation but failed spectacularly. She fell forwards into a very surprised America's arms and began sobbing…

"Wow… that's horrible." Italy stated, unable to imagine what that would be like.

"It seems the nanovirus has decided to use more psychological attacks. " Germany spoke up, gesturing to Japan. "Fortunately, Kiku here has developed a new possible cure." Mutters broke out among the countries, who had all gathered in Russia's basement in order to hear Belarus' tale. None had managed to completely ignore the large blue-green box in the corner of the large grey and white bloodstained room. Would this new cure end the horror? Or would it further it, continuing the self-destructive cycle that held the world captive? Kiku began speaking, silencing the mutters that rippled across the room.

"We have built a small EMP device. The test subject will swallow it in the form of a pill. Once the device has been consumed, we will activate it, and it will emit waves of electromagnetism from the inside, deactivating the Nanobots inside of the test subject. To protect the rest of us from the EMP waves, the test subject will stand in this room here," Japan pointed to the small, heavily armored box. "Where we will monitor them with this." He gestured to the box again, which upon closer inspection, was shown to have a monitor imbedded in the side.

"You need a volunteer, then. I will go." England stepped forwards, but was stopped by a shake of Japan's head.

"No. I already have a someone." At this, Ukraine stepped forwards and smiled weakly.

"NYET!" Russia grabbed for his sister's hand, panicking. She simply pulled it away and looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"Brother, this is something I must do, something I CAN do." Russia shook his head, slowly at first, then gradually faster. His scarf shook, and the cut on his face opened up, dripping blood.  
"I will go instead! Sister, I do not want you to die!" he made a move towards the box, but Ukraine stopped him with a gentle touch of her hand on his shoulder. Tears fell down her face freely, and she spoke.

"Little vanya. You are needed for other things," her voice shook, and she embraced Russia. His purple eyes widened in childish fear. He stood still for a moment, tears mixing with blood. He choked out a sob, shivering and speaking in Russian, his expensive English lessons forgotten in the moment.

"No…don't go… sister… I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO! " The last part was screamed as Ivan hugged his sister tightly, sobbing freely. Everyone watched in stunned silence. Eventually, Kiku cleared his throat, breaking the quiet. Ukraine looked up at him and nodded, then turned back to Russia.

"Silly Ivan, I am not leaving. It is a cure, not a death sentence. I will be back." Ukraine laughed lightly, then bent down to whisper in Russia's ear. "Take care of Belarus. She will need you in times to come." With that, Ukraine walked into the box. Everyone watched anxiously as Japan handed her the pills and closed the door, effectively trapping her inside. Ukraine smiled up at the camera, her tears clearly visible on the high quality monitor. She swallowed the pill and grimaced as it went down. No one spoke, although everyone desperately wanted to say something, ANYTHING… Japan released the EMP waves, and Ukraine winced on screen. The suspense was tangible. The computer beeped, signaling the last wave. Ukraine looked up at the camera in surprise. She was alive. Applause rang throughout the room. England let out a short laugh. Russia hugged America tightly, much to the younger nation's chagrin. Italy jumped up and down, chattering excitedly. Japan started towards the box, ready to let her out. On screen, Ukraine was smiling widely, tears of joy streaming down her face. With an audible click, Japan unlocked the box.


End file.
